L'été, la saison préféré des supers-héros
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Recueil de l'été sur MHA] L'été est par définition la saison de la détente, de la facilité: bref, la définition de vacances. Mais vacances incluent également problèmes de maillots de bains, bataille d'eau, amours sur la plage et sable entre les doigts de pieds. Venez découvrir l'aventure de l'été, vécu par nos apprentis héros et nos héros confirmés !
1. Chapter 1

**_Yellow !_**

 ** _J'écrit en directe de la coupe du monde, de la finale, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce recueil mais je me devais de vous partager ce moment fort de mon existence XD_**

 ** _Je vous présente donc le recueil de fanfic de MHA autour de l'été, proposé par le forum de MHA sur ce même site. Je me lance avec le thème le plus improbable possible la bouteille d'eau ! Je prévois d'en faire d'autre bien évidemment, mais pour le coup je prévois pas de planning-que-je-ne-tiendrais-pas, parce que c'est l'été, et que la détente est de mise chers amis !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bi-sous !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Survie dans le désert**

Dans un environnement hostile, chaque ressource devient une denrée précieuse. Elle est plus que nécessaire, vitale à votre survie. Les regards envieux de ses camarades sur Momo en était la preuve.

Il faisait si chaud dans la salle de cours qu'on pouvait presque voir l'air onduler entre les têtes poisseuses. Les cheveux d'habitude dressés de Kirishima était retombée sous le coup de la chaleur, tandis que ceux de Tenya avait au contraire gonflé comme une éponge sous l'eau. L'eau, c'était justement ce qui manquait à Tsuyu, qui se desséchais comme une carpe sortis de sa mare pour être placé sous un soleil de plomb. Elle dodelinait de la tête, la langue pendant lamentablement hors de sa bouche. Fumikage avait lui aussi quelque difficulté à se tenir droit sur sa chaise, les plumes en bataille. Le soleil ne daignait disparaître à l'horizon qu'après 21h, ce qui rendait Dark Shadow d'autant plus agiter dès que la lumière baissait. Impossible de dormir, tant il était surexcité. Bakugo avait été renvoyé pour la journée par Aizawa, après avoir failli faire sauter Midoriya dans une de ses petites crises de nerfs, à la différence près qu'il s'agissait cette fois d'une explosion puissance mille : il avait transpiré comme pas possible lors de la séance d'entraînement du matin, ses mains étaient glissantes, moites. Résultat : trois fenêtres soufflées, un Midoriya sauvé _in extremis_ par un Todoroki toujours réactif. Il était un des seuls qui ne souffrait pas trop de l'accablante chaleur, du moins tant qu'il ne passait pas trop de temps aux rayons ardents de l'astre : sinon, il prenait feu, comme tout à l'heure pendant la pause. La moitié de ses vêtements avaient été réduits en cendres, pantalon inclue, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer moult rougeurs chez Deku et Momo, cette dernière ayant finalement secoué ce qu'il lui restait de neurones pour produire une fine couverture pour leur camarade.

C'était là que les ennuies de la jeune femme avaient commencé. D'un seul coup, tous les bagnards avaient compris quelque chose : elle pouvait produire potentiellement **n'importe quoi.** Y compris ce que leur prof sadique leur interdisait d'aller chercher plus d'une heure : de l'eau. La petite bouteille posée sur le bord de son pupitre en était la preuve tragique. Depuis, elle faisait l'objet d'une véritable chasse, les différentes puissance de la classe se dressant petit à petit les unes contre les autres. La douce Ochako avait les yeux d'un loup affamé, les idiots Denki et Hanta ricanaient de manière totalement suspectes dans leur coin, Tenya tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les murmures étranges de Midoriya, et la masse compacte formée par Satô, Shöji, et Ojiro autour de la queue de celui-ci semblait sur le point de fondre sur elle. Momo soupira même leur professeur semblait mourir de chaud derrière son écharpe de bandelettes, ses yeux luisants de l'aura menaçante du prédateur. Soit il préparait un contrôle particulièrement vicieux, soit il avait lui aussi entrevu le potentiel d'avoir le monopole de la jeune créatrice... Oh All Might, pitiez sauver moi !

L'eau coulait voluptueusement dans la gorge de Momo, une gouttelette de condensation glissant le long du plastique brumeux de fraîcheur. Derrière les yeux de Tenya, sonna une alarme. Il était fasciné par cette minuscule chose translucide, et toutes ses congénères qui partaient refroidir le corps de Momo. Infiniment trop fasciné pour que se soit normal. Une partie jusqu'alors ignoré de son cerveau se mit en marche : celle du guépard bondissant. Il était d'une rapidité inégalé, avec un peu de chance et une bonne diversion, il pourrait facilement s'emparer de la précieuse source ainsi, l'eau qui passait actuellement dans le gosier de la jeune femme pourrait tout aussi bien le rafraîchir lui et, et, et il était en train d'imaginer un kidnapping. Il secoua la tête, tentant en vain d'éloigner de son esprit la corruption de la chaleur sur son cerveau. Izuku n'aidait pas avec son monologue interrompu : il discernait clairement les mots « attaque préventive », « mettre les autres à terre », « tenir Shoto à distance » et « sélection naturelle ». Si même l'être le plus altruiste de la classe se servait de son sens inné de la stratégie pour échafauder des plans criminelles... Heureusement que Todoroki semblait garder la tête froide lui. Il écoutait consciencieusement le cours de , malgré la voix de plus en plus traînante de celui-ci. Peut-être que lui aussi rêvait de la bouteille de Momo...un adversaire potentiel en plus ? Raaah, il recommençait !

Kirishima se sentait faible. Ça c'était pas virile du tout. Pourtant, il avait lutté sans relâche, et ce depuis le matin : un homme, un vrai, ne crains pas la chaleur ! Il ne craint pas les canicules ou la soif ! D'ailleurs, il ne craint aucun climats extrêmes. Mais surtout, un vrai mec appliquerait ses mots pensés avec tant de conviction au réveil. Lui en avait été incapable, il avait rendue les armes aux alentours de 14 heures. Au moment où il avait compris que M. Aizawa ne les laisserait pas quitter la classe pour se rafraîchir. Son âme de héro viril avait crié au désespoir, et claqué la porte en laissant un Kirishima épuisé, avachi sur sa table. Il n'avait même plus la présence rassurante de Katsuki pour l'aider à supporter, avec ses « Crève » et « Meurt » à répétitions. Il aurait tué pour une goutte d'eau, malgré la non-virilité absolue de cette idée. Alors, quand le bruit divin d'un liquide parvint aux oreilles puis à son cerveau desséché, il tourna des yeux de fauves vers Momo. Les trois neurones en charge de sa moral viril et de ses capacités de super-héro super viril avaient fondus comme neige au soleil, ne restait plus qu'un amas de masse grise concentré sur un seul problème : la soif. Devant lui, la solution. Au travers de sa vision brouillée et de ses cheveux alourdis, Kirishima montra les dents et gronda doucement.

Shoto ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par l'abattement général. L'avantage d'être multifonction, en dépit du problème de combustion spontanée, c'est de pouvoir produire des glaçons à volonté. Malgré tout, il n'était pas stupide au point de se détendre complètement. La chaleur pouvait transformer les plus adorables en monstres sanguinaires. Ochako, avec son visage de tueuse psychopathe, lui en apportait la preuve flagrante. Heureusement qu'il faisait partie du top trois de la classe, sinon il n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau. D'ailleurs, il craignait un peu pour la vie de certains de ses camarades : il n'y avait pas que lui qui était source de fraîcheur. Depuis tout à l'heure, Momo semblait s'être planter une cible dans le dos en lançant des glouglou à qui voulait l'entendre. Pour la plus grande stratège de leur promotion, c'était idiot. Voir carrément suicidaire. Le bicolore pariait que dans d'ici quelques minutes, la salle de classe allait devenir un champ de bataille. Il n'était pas non plus évident que M. Aizawa interviendrait, au vu de ses phrases de plus en plus courtes et des regards de plus en plus appuyés vers la bouteille d'eau de Momo. Discrètement, le fils de l'ancien n°2 se redressa sur sa chaise, prêt à intervenir. Encore heureux que Bakugo ne soit pas dans le coin...

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Celui où les esprits étaient noyés dans leurs instincts les plus primaires, et que la bataille pour la survie commençait. C'est Denki qui amorça le processus, des décharges clignotant brusquement autour de lui. Aussitôt, Hanta leva le bras pour s'accrocher au plafond, son associé lançant son attaque électrique sur toute la classe. Hanta, du haut de son perchoir, pu apercevoir Mineta, Mina, et Toru se prendre le jus de pleins fouet. Un sourire dément étira le visage du jeune homme : une victoire rapide, qui allait leur donner l'accès à une source d'eau infini ! La bouteille d'eau était à porté de main. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête.

Devant lui, Tsuyu s'était accrochée à une lampe avec sa langue, prenant un Fumikage toujours amorphe sous le bras Yuga avait lancé un rayon laser pour se propulser en l'air, heurtant la trajectoire de Tenya et Ochaco, tout les deux flottant comme des ballons remplie d'hélium. En bas, Kirishima se releva brusquement, hurlant comme une bête sauvage indestructible. A côté de lui, Kyoka finissait d'aspirer la décharge de Denki pour la décharger sur tout ceux qui se mettrait entre elle et la symphonie de l'eau fraîche ! Un autre grondement menaçant, et la masse compacte de Ojiro et Sato sortirent de la protection des bras de Shoji, la technique et la force brute en actions ! EraserHead était quand à lui suspendu à un des plafonniers, ses lunettes sur le nez, _ce qui ne présageait rien de bon._ En cerise sur le gâteau, Midoriya avait rebondi sur un mur et était maintenant suspendu la tête en bas sur le dernier plafonnier de libre, des éclairs verdâtres crépitant autour de lui. Tous les yeux rivés vers un seul point : la couverture isolante de Momo, et la forme caché en dessous.

Il eut un instant de flottement. Puis Kirishima foutu une droite rageuse à Denki et tout partie en vrille.

Dix minutes plus tard, les chaises renversées et les tables brisées. Ne restait plus grand monde debout. Tsuyu avait fui avec son corbeau dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion (en l'occurrence quand Yuga avait été projeté à travers la fenêtre par un Ojiro impitoyable). Tenya était étalé par terre, les moteurs grillés et le cerveau sonné par un méchant coup de talon d'Ochako. Ils avaient au préalable alliés leurs forces pour s'occuper de Hanta et l'auto-scotché au plafond. Kirishima avait envoyé valser successivement Ojiro puis Sato, chacun le dos collé à l'étoile formé sur le mur par la brutalité de Eijiro. Ne restait autour de la couverture que Deku, toujours sur son perchoir, scrutant les autres avec des yeux d'aigle Ochako et la rage meurtrière qu'elle dégageait, Kirishima bavant comme un loup atteint de la rage, ,et EraserHead, qui avait déjà capturé Kyoka avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'était le moment de la dernière stratégie, les dernières secondes avant la fin du match. Les rapports de force pouvaient se renverser d'un moment à l'autre, tout dépendrait de la rapidité de chacun, de leur capacité à se mouvoir encore après une telle bataille. Ils suaient tous à grosses gouttes.

D'un seul mouvement, l'homme indestructible se jeta sur la forme immobile, sautant par dessus les restes de leur salle de classe, les corps par terre, et la main de Ochako qui se tendait vers lui. Les bandelettes de Aizawa filèrent vers un Deku bondissant de mur en mur, de plus en plus proche de la sainte bouteille d'eau et de la sacro-sainte Momo. Commença alors un ballet d'esquive entre le professeur et Izuku, le porteur du One for All tentant d'envoyer au tapis leur superviseur, celui-ci le poursuivant du regard sans jamais le rattraper. Le fan de virilisme allait arracher d'un coup de dents la barrière de tissu placée entre lui et la source de vie. Presque, presque ! Il avait les canines dessus ! Du moins, avant d'être tiré brutalement en arrière par les cheveux. Un grondement de rage sortie de sa gorge, avant de s'étouffé quand son adversaire passa son coude sous sa gorge, l'étranglant sans remords. Le chien enragé eut beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, le bras d'Ochako était implacable. Quelques grognements plus tard, il s'évanouissait enfin. Doucement, doucement, la jeune fille avança les mains vers la masse cachée, le regard avide. Enfin, elle allait accéder au pouvoir ultime, celui qui la placerai au-dessus de autres. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la surface rugueuse, s'y accrochèrent avec délicatesse, avant de commencer à tirer. Le corps de Izuku vola au travers de la pièce, encore tendu par son Alter, et percuta violemment son amie anti-gravité. Les deux enfants atterrir avec dureté sur le sol avant même d'avoir pu bouger, ils se retrouvaient ligotés sous l'œil vigilant de leur professeur.

Une grimace similaire déformait les traits des vaincus, à la vue du sourire sadique d'Aizawa-san.

« Professeur ! Vous avez pas le droit ! S'insurgea Ochako, verte de rage.

\- C'est indigne d'un héro ! Rajouta Deku, se débattant toujours contre ses liens.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé...répondit tranquillement Eraser. Je suis votre prof, c'est moi qui ai la priorité sur l'eau...enchaîna-t-il en rangeant ses mans dans ses poches.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la couverture toujours en place, sous les exclamations indignées de ses dernières victimes. Enfin, il posa une main triomphante sur le tissu, et tira.

Les yeux secs du super héro effaceur se posèrent sur un bonhomme de glace, faisant un grand sourire à son champion.

« Tu penses qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte ?

\- Sans doute. Mais on est trop loin pour avoir à s'inquiéter, le rassura Todoroki.

Momo mangeait une délicieuse glace dans les rues en face de Yuei, Shouto partageant son côté glacière avec elle. Ils avaient filé, dès que l'attaque avait semblé imminente. Enfin, Shouto avait choppé Momo sous la couverture, fais un trou dans le sol à coup de poings enflammés, mit le leurre et sauté à l'étage des classes générales. Bon, ils leur avaient foutu une trouille bleue mais au moins la créationniste était sauve.

« Ça rend vraiment fou la chaleur, soupira Momo. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Rester aurait été à coup sur dangereux, approuva le bicolore.

\- Tout ça pour une bouteille d'eau en plus ! Je ne suis pas qu'un distributeur quand même ! Bougonna la jeune femme, replongeant dans sa glace à la pistache.

\- Absolument. Mais faire étal de ton eau n'était pas très fin comme stratégie...s'amusa Todoroki.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que la classe était remplie de psychopathes assoiffés ! Et est parfaitement sadique de leur interdire d'aller boire...s'insurgea la jeune stratège.

\- Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ? Il a tendance à se laisser aller quand il est fatigué...

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un héro ! Grogna encore la jeune femme.

\- Oh tu sais, n'importe quel héro craquerait à cause de la canicule, sourit encore le fils de l'ex deuxième mondial.

Au coins de la rue, Montaign Lady regardait les deux élèves, son regard fiévreux passant de la glace de Momo à l'aura de fraîcheur autour de Todoroki. D'un geste involontaire, elle se lécha les lèvres. **Elle avait si soif...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yellox everybody ! Il fait beau il fait chaud et je crois que d'ici une semaine, je serais à court de sang à donner aux moustiques. X) Ah, l'été.**_

 _ **Pour repartir sur une base plus joyeuse, voici le deuxième prompt sur MHA, avec pour thème les parcs d'attraction !Je précise tout de suite, je sais, je triche un peu, c'est pas vraiment un parc d'attraction. Il se trouve que je préfère les fêtes foraines, que je trouve beaucoup plus sympas que les parcs, et peut-être aussi que je suis plus souvent allé à la fête foraine qu'au parc d'attraction. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez le droit de me huer ( gentiment hein, on reste dans le respect de ma dignité svp). Nous sommes ici sur de la perversité absolue, je ne présente plus Mineta ! XD**_

 _ **Je remercie le forum de MHA et tooout ceux qui suivent ces prompts qui mettent 50 ans à arriver, je vais peut-être arriver à en faire 5 avant la fin des vacances, se serait du jamais vu ! Bonne lecture, les reviews c'est la vie, et A la prochaine !**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Barbe à papa**

« Je veux pas y alleeeeeer ! Chouinait Mina, tirée sans ménagement pas Toru.

\- Mais ça va être drôle ! Je suis pas allée dans une fête forraine depuis des lustres ! S'enthousiasma l'invisible.

\- C'est une idée de Minota, je suis sur qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais confiance à ce nabot vicieux ! S'exclama Alien Queen.

\- Bien sur non, mais on aura Deku et Shouto pour nous sauver s'il tente quoi que ce soit, assura la sans-gêne. Ils ont promis !

\- Bah ça me rassure pas ! Il est capable de tout quand il s'agit de filles ! Pleurnicha encore Mina.

\- Il aura rien à prendre en photo de toute manière vu qu'on va le semer dès que possible, essaya Invisible Woman.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ça, bougonna l'acide demoiselle. Mais lâche moi je te dis !

\- Regarde, les autres sont déjà là !

Devant les deux jeunes filles se tenait un portail haut de six mètres, haut en couleur, et sous lequel patientaient tranquillement leurs camarades de classe. Fumikage, glissé dans son débardeur noir et enveloppé dans son aura de mystère, se tenait à l'ombre. A côté de lui, un Todoroki calme comme un lac norvégien, les mains dans les poches, mais l'épaule collé à celle d'un Midoriya rouge pivoine. A cause de la chaleur ou de la proximité, impossible à savoir. Accroupie et la langue pendante, Tsuyu surveillait de son œil de batracien le duo malveillant que formaient Denki et Minota. Tout aussi attentive que son amie, Momo essuyait son front couvert de sueur avec un mouchoir sortie de sa main. Elle sourit, faisant un signe de la main aux deux nouvelles arrivantes.

« Les filles, on attendait plus que vous ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- J'aurais été là plus tôt si je n'avais pas eu à traîner une paire de fesses en plus ! Soupira Tôru. Elle est flippé à cause de notre pervers national, souffla tout bas la jeune femme, pointant discrètement du doigt Grape Juice.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shoto m'a promis son aide, il le transforme en bloc de glace au moindre mouvement suspect de sa part.

\- T'as la côte avec Todoroki en ce moment Momo, remarqua avec justesse la grenouille.

\- Il est assez prévenant quand tu sais par quel côté le prendre, répondit en riant la créatrice, donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Tsuyu. Aller, en route pour les peluches !

\- Tu ne peux pas en fabriquer ? S'étonna Denki, suivant le groupe de fille dans l'allée bordée de stands.

\- Bien sur que si, mais ça n'a pas la même douceur que quand on la gagne !

\- C'est sur qu'un bien acquis à force de persévérance vaut sans doute plus que celui qui vous tombe tout cuit dans le bec, lança innocemment Minota, trottinant derrière la bande, un sourire tout sauf rassurant sur le visage.

Heureusement, la joli traînée de glace qui suivait le bout des doigts de Todoroki conservait les filles de toutes attaques de pervers. Pour le moment...

Leur petit groupe s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans le festival de confettis et de jeux pour enfants. Sur le stand de tir, Momo avait ainsi démontré une étonnante capacité à exploser les ballons par trois. Elle avait remporté sous les cris de ravissement de ses camarades un énorme lapin tout de blanc vêtu, doux comme la soie et absolument adorable. Les filles s'étaient ensuite mises en tête de faire boire un jus pamplemousse-noix de coco à leur nouvel ami, laissant une belle trace orange autour de ses papilles trop mignonnes. Elles avaient ensuite courus se jeter dans les autos tamponneuses, Todoroki et Izuku dans leur sillage, sirotant leurs boissons à la fraise. Les deux Dupont et Dupont prirent d'ailleurs la même voiture, et durent affronter les duos sanguinaires que formaient Mina et Momo, Tsuyu et Fumikage, sous les encouragements frénétiques de Tôru au bord de la piste. Ce fut un carnage mémorable, digne des plus grands combats entre vilains et justiciers. Bon en l'occurrence c'était plus une bataille entre ados surexcités n'en restait pas moins que Tokoyami descendit de son véhicule les plumes dans tous les sens, et que la langue de Tsuyu avait fait le tour de sa tête, couronne gluante enserrant ses cheveux. Les deux mi-animaux laissèrent les soldats survivants entre eux, partant trouver un coin tranquille pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ce ne fut qu'au retour des montagnes russes, à moitié effondré sur un banc, que Mina se rendit compte de l'absence du bicolore et de son acolyte aux cheveux verts. De leur équipe de départ, au début de l'après-midi, ne restait plus que les trois filles : Momo, Tôru et elle. Évidemment, elles avaient perdus de vus Denki et Minota dès que la foule était devenue un peu plus dense à l'entré de la fête. Plus de protection glacée, et deux pervers associés dans la nature...

Mina haussa les épaules : au pire, s'ils s'approchaient avec une intention malveillante, elle les cramait. Ce serait de la légitime défense, rien de bien répréhensible. Enfin, tant que ne l'apprenait pas évidemment.

« Mina, regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! S'écria allégrement l'invisible jeune femme, agitant son bras dans la direction de leur retardataire à antennes.

\- Attend j'arrive ! Répondit aussitôt sa camarade, levant son charmant fessier rose du banc.

Elle se précipita vers ses amies, toutes deux penchées sur l'étal parfumé d'un marchand. **De barbe à papa.** Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux des trois demoiselles, devant leur trésor d'un rose vaporeux. Voila près d'une heure qu'elles avaient cherché en vain un stand de barbe à papa, sans succès. Apparemment, le sucre de tous les marchands avait mystérieusement disparue, renvoyant les habitués de la fête forraine aux churros et aux pommes d'amour de leur vendeurs concurrents. Mais une sortie à la fête foraine n'en est pas une sans barbe à papa, et ce n'était pas une petite pénurie de sucre qui allait arrêter des élèves de Yuei dans leur quête ! Leur petite troupe avait ratissé en long, en large et en travers les moindres recoins du parc, en quête d'un seul stand ouvert. Leurs efforts étaient finalement récompensés, avec ces entrelacs de fils rosâtres, doux, fondant sous la langue. Tôru en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche...

« Trois barbe à papa mon brave ! Fit avec allégresse Momo, tendant ses billets au vendeur.

\- Tenez mesdemoiselles, juste pour vous, c'est cadeau ! Leur sourit le pourvoyeur de sucreries, leur tendant leur commande.

\- Vous êtres trop gentil ! S'émerveilla la femme invisible.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ajouta Alien Queen, s'inclinant avec déférence devant leur bienfaiteur.

La joie de la gourmandise illuminait le visages des demoiselles, c'était vraiment beau à voir. Le cuisinier du sucre s'apprêtait à saluer les jeunes filles avec un sourire, mais celui-ci mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le sol soudain se dérober sous les pieds de ses clientes. Se penchant par-dessus son étal, il s'apprêtait à crier à l'aide, mais voilà la poussière et le gravier était de nouveau à leur place ! Le pauvre homme se frotta les yeux, éberlué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête les sucreries...

Elles étaient passées du jour à la nuit, tombant la tête la première dans le piège le plus vieux du monde : la trappe.

« Les filles vous êtes là ? S'enquit Momo, écarquillant les yeux à la recherche d'un mouvement dans l'obscurité.

\- Oui, juste à côté de toi je crois ! Répondit Tôru. On est sous terre ? Il se passe quoi, c'est un kidnapping de vilain ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je reste pas là moi ! S'écria Mina, tentant manifestement de se servir de ses mains pour produire de l'acide. Y a un truc qui bloque mes mouvements !

\- Je sais, je ne peux pas bouger aussi. Il y a un truc gluant sur mes mains et mes pieds, ajouta Momo, fronçant les sourcils dans le noir.

La lumière se fit soudain, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré. Les minis lampes à leurs pieds s'allumèrent, pour révéler l'étroitesse de leur position : un simple tube, creusé dans la terre, et _couvertes de balles violettes_. Chacune de leur côté, les filles se rendirent compte avec horreur de leur situation : immobilisé, et par conséquent à la merci de Mineta et Denki.

« Coucou les filles, susurra la voix du pervers de l'année , se faufilant entre les jambes de Mina par un couloir adjacent.

Un cri de surprise échappa à la jeune fille, qui se débattit de plus bel contre les saletés de boule collante qui la maintenait dans sa prison.

« Oh mais c'est un short que je vois là ! Quelle déception...minauda Grape Juice. Passons à notre condidate numéro 2 à grosse poitrine...

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi sale nabot ! S'écria aussitôt la créationniste, déjà en train de déterminer quelle stratégie adopter.

\- Mais c'est une petite jupe que tu portes, chère Momo, s'exclama sournoisement Mineta, apparaissant cette fois entre les longues jambes de la stratège. Parfait...ajouta le petit homme, prenant l'appareil à côté de lui pour commencer à flasher.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite pervers ! Rougit aussitôt la jeune femme, rageant contre son impuissance manifeste.

\- La chasse est bonne ? S'enquit une seconde voix plus loin dans le mini tunnel.

\- Absolument Denki, nos efforts sont récompensés, j'ai au moins une trentaine de clichés dignes d'être qualifié d'œuvre d'art, répondit, Mineta., émerveillé.

\- Vous allez nous le payez les garçons ! S'insurgea Tôru depuis sa prison de terre.

\- Tu es la plus décevante, Invisible Girl, déclama à regrets le pervers en puissance, manifestement déçu. Malgré, aux images thermiques, on aura peut-être quelque chose, fit-il en réfléchissant.

Il apparu entre les jambes de Tôru peu après, une caméra infrarouge rajouté sur son appareil.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Au secours, on nous déshonore ! S'écria avec horreur la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout, on y va Denki, tu peux éteindre ! Lança le nabot à son collègue, qui le tira dans l'alcolve qu'ils s'étaient creusés, tandis que les néons faiblissaient en intensité.

\- Les filles, à trois vous sautez aussi haut que vous le pouvez ! Prévint Momo, concentrée.

\- Mais on peut pas bouger ! Rétorqua la jeune fille invisible, légèrement paniquée.

\- 1...2...3 !

Le piège fut soudain soufflé par une explosion miniature, et Tôru se retrouva soudain expulsé à l'air libre. Elle regarda avec autour d'elle, un peu sonnée, pour voir un être rose et très mou venir lui atterrir dans les bras. Derrière le nuage de fumée, elle voyait Momo sortir de son trou, prête à en découdre.

« J'ai récupéré Mina Je crois qu'elle s'est évanoui ! S'écria, la femme invisible.

\- Elle a du se cogner la tête en sortant...grimaça la créationniste.

Elle tourna un regard meurtrier vers les deux compères manifestement très satisfait de leur petit tour : Mineta souriait de toute ses dents, un appareil photo à la main, suivie de près par l'éclairagiste de cette petite mise en scène, brillant par son air stupide.

« Vous êtes fières de vous les mecs ! Lança hargneusement Momo, un bâton à la main pour défendre ses compagnes du pervers. Tu es immonde Mineta, nous piégé ainsi n'est pas digne d'un héros, c'est un plan machiavélique !

\- Alors en tant qu'apprenties héroïnes, vous auriez du être sur vos gardes, rétorqua sournoisement la grappe de raisin à deux pattes.

\- Ouais d'abord ! Fallait être préparé ! Renchérit l'homme électrique.

\- Rendez nous l'appareil bande d'abruti ! Ordonna Tôru, ayant déposé une Mina toujours dans les vaps près d'un stand de churros, où le sympathique vendeur tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir en position assise.

\- Le fruit de tout un après-midi de préparation ? Jamais ! Fit Grappe-Juice, une lueur déterminé passant dans ses prunelles. La petite culotte de Momo me manquerait trop !

\- Espèce d'idiot, comme si on allait te laisser repartir avec des photos pareilles ! S'exclama la stratège de leur classe.

\- Viens les chercher si tu l'oses, sourit Denki, pas effrayé pour un sous.

L'inconscience de l'idiot heureux...

D'un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, Momo était à côté du rechargeur de batterie incontrôlable. Un petit coup de bâton sur la joue le propulsa à trois mètres, dans un bac remplie de canard en plastiques. Plastique qui ne résista pas à la décharge soudaine que Denki lâcha sans le faire exprès, ce qui le grilla aussi bien que ces amis à becs. Il était cuit. Un regard circulaire appris à Momo que cette fouine qu'était Mineta avait profité de la distraction qu'offrait son associé pour filer.

« Il est partie par là ! Indiqua Tôru, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Momo. Enfin, je veux dire par là ! Réitéra la jeune femme, après avoir pris un churros pour désigné la direction à suivre.

\- Veille sur Mina et le lapin, je le rattrape ! Cria la princesse, courant à la suite de leur horrible camarade.

Jacob le lapin put voir son estimable propriétaire partir à la poursuite de l'importun qui avait osé piégés ses nobles enfants. Lui même aurait sans doute molester ce malotru s'il n'avait pas été une peluche. En attendant que sa maîtresse ne capture cet odieux personnage, il tenait compagnie à une de ses amis, la demoiselle qu'il savait s'appeler Mina. Elle avait une peau d'un rose violacé tout à fait étonnant, mais il lui manquait cette touche de jovialité qu'il avait u observer durant l'après-midi. Il lui tardait de la voir à nouveau dans son état naturelle, pimpante et souriante. Pour le moment, il se devait de veiller au confort de Pinky. Il avait tout naturellement prêté son épaule ferme de lapin géant à la tête épuisé de la demoiselle, déposé là par le vendeur de churros, manifestement un homme respectable. Certainement pas fait du même bois pourrie que l'être aux cheveux violets. Non, lui était plutôt un mélange entre l'acajou et l'ivoire, une délicate pièce sculptée sentant le sucre et le caramel. Il prêta attention aux paroles qu'il échangeait avec son autre compagne du moment, la jeune fille invisible.

« C'est un vrai pervers ce type que pourchasse votre ami, fit remarquer avec justesse le jeune homme. Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oh oui ! C'est un vrai calvaire de le supporter depuis le début de l'année ! Soupira Tôru, Il essaie sans cesse de nous espionner, c'est vraiment énervant.

\- Les garçons de cet âge là sont souvent comme ça, ils donnent une très mauvaise réputation aux hommes, ronchonna le vendeur.

\- Vous étiez comme ça au lycée vous ? S'enquit Tôru, suspicieuse. Ça se soigne ?

\- Je crains que dans le cas de votre camarade ça ne soit incurable. A ce stade, la perversité est un mode de vie, fit-t-il avec dédain.

\- Par pur curiosité, qu'a-t-il fait à votre amie ? Demanda le vendeur de churros.

\- Elle a été un peu assommée par l'explosion qui nous a sortie du piège de ce sale pervers, expliqua en soupirant l'invisible demoiselle.

\- Attendez, mais comment a-t-elle finit dans un trou? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Il a du volé le sucre de tous les stands de barbe à papa, pour s'assurer qu'il n'en reste qu'un d'ouvert. Il a ensuite avec son complice creusé des pièges en face du vendeur, dissimulé par un truc de camouflage. Puis, il nous a fait tombé de dedans, nous a collé aux parois et à pris des photos compromettantes. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, expliqua Tôru.

\- Et vous avez fait sauter les tunnels ?

\- Oui, grâce à Momo, aidé par l'acide de Mina qui avait déjà vachement fragilisée la structure, raconta Invisible Girl.

\- La question reste de savoir comment ce pervers a réussi à creuser une galerie pareille en un seul après-midi même avec de l'aide, ça me paraît difficile, réfléchit le vendeur.

\- Il est prêt à tout pour des dessous de jeunes filles, fit avec désespoir la jeune fille, agitant les bras. J'espère que Momo va le retrouver et lui passer un savon !

\- En espérant que cela nettoie un peu la crasse de son âme, déclama avec solennité son interlocuteur.

Dans les allées, la foule était de moins en moins dense. La nuit tombait, les famille rentraient chez elles, les bras chargés de cadeaux, ou d'enfants endormis par une longue journée à courir après la peluche de leur rêve. C'était à l'avantage de Momo : la tête de Mineta faisait cheveux sur la soupe de tout ce beau monde. Mais il avait pour lui sa petite taille : il se faufilait telle une anguille entre les passants. Il se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers la sortie, distançant tant qu'il pouvait la jeune femme derrière lui, son trésor serré contre lui. De la bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres tandis qu'il courrait , imaginant sans mal les posters gigantesques qu'il allait pouvoir réaliser sur les dessous de Momo et de Tôru. Enfin, s'il échappait à la furie derrière lui.

« Mineta, arrête-toi tout de suite ! Cria à pleins poumons la stratège, esquivant sans mal une petite fille encore balbutiante dans l'exercice de la marche.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Répondit le machiavélique petit homme, escaladant un comptoir pour contourner un attroupement autour du carrousel.

Un cri de frustration retentit derrière lui : elle était bloqué par tous un groupe de touriste stationné devant le guichet. L'odieux personnage sourit : il allait lui échapper à cette sorcière à gros seins, et profiter de sa récolte du jour !

Il continua de courir, dépassant les auto-tamponneuses, les marchands de jus de fruits et les habituelles boutiques de souvenirs bons marchés Il pouvait apercevoir le portail ! Rectification : il avait pu voir le portail avant qu'une masse compacte ne le stoppe dans son élan. Surpris, le jeune délinquant sexuel s'écrasa sur le bitume, le menton en premier. Il se retourna en grimaçant, près à signifier son mécontentement à l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé. Le truc, c'est que c'était pas vraiment un inconnu. Shoto Todoroki le fixait, le regard partagé entre colère glaciale et fureur brûlante.

« J'ai trouvé un truc à toi Momo, fit platement Todoroki, tendant Minota par le col de son tee-shirt à la jeune femme.

\- Naaaaan, Todoroki, déconne paaaaaaaaaas ! S'écria, apeuré, le pervers, se débattant dans tous les sens.

\- Tu es génial Shoto, le remercia la créationniste.

Elle enleva l'appareil photo du coup du voyeur, le laissa tomber avant de l'exploser sous sa chaussure.

\- J'en fait quoi ? S'enquit sobrement le bicolore.

\- Pour le moment, on va le garder sous le bras, il a des excuses à nous présenter, à moi et aux filles.

\- La petite culotte...sanglota Minota, regardant avec une tristesse infinie son arme de voyeur pro complètement hors d'usage.

\- La ferme, siffla Momo. Bon, je vais retrouver les filles. Tu sais où est Izuku ?

\- …

Un silence parfaitement suspect s'empara soudainement de Todoroki, qui cala leur camarade sous le bras, en évitant avec intelligence le regard de son amie. Elle ne manqua cependant pas le très, très léger rougissement de ses pommettes à l'évocation de Midoriya.

\- Il a dit qu'il devait partir. Pour raison familiale, lâcha finalement l'imperturbable garçon. On y va ?

\- Oui, bien entendu, sourit la jeune femme, pas dupe sur l'excuse « familiale » de Deku.

Il avait du s'épuiser le pauvre, à supporter Todoroki tout l'aprèm...

Le plan du maléfique Minota ayant été déjoué, et son complice l'éclair d'idiotie arrêté, la petite troupe composé de Tôru, Momo, Shoto, et d'une Mina un chouilla moins dans les nuages put repartir du parc sans encombres. Mineta faillit se faire dissoudre sur place par Pinky, qui, bien qu'ayant un mal de crâne pas possible, trouva encore la force de lui passer le l'engueulade de sa vie. Tôru avait quand à elle récupérer le numéro de portable du vendeur de churros, le sympathique Cédric, en vacances dans le coin. L'absence d'Izuku ne fit pas trop de vague, en dehors de l'évidente gêne de Shoto et de l'amusement manifeste de Momo. Ça, elle allait l'asticoter dessus pendant un moment. Ils rapatrièrent les deux méchants du jour chez eux, laissant au bons soins de Denki d'expliquer pourquoi il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal à ses parents.

Ne manquait à l'appel que Tsuyu et Tokayami, qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à retrouver avant de partir. Ils avaient tout bonnement disparue. Mais heureusement, Tsuyu eut la gentillesse de raconter à ses amies ses déboires de fin de journée, comme un petit conte de l'été...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yellow everybody, mais oui, c'est un Os de plus en moins d'une semaine ! On atteints des chiffres records, ça doit être la chaleur, ça m'oblige à rester chez moi donc à bosser...**_

 _ **Nous sommes donc sur le thème 22, Nuit d'été, qui pour le coup m'a sauté aux yeux dès que j'ai eu la liste. C'est bien le seul dont l'idée m'est venue en moins de trois secondes, ça doit être en rapport avec le fait que j'adore la nuit. Il y a du Tokoyami x Tsuyu dedans, c'est bourré de guimauve, et c'est vachement court aussi. Navré.**_

 _ **Bref, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, je remercie tous les gens qui follows et fav, vous êtes adorables, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review pour donner votre avis. Des bisous !**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Au plus près des étoiles**

La journée à la fête foraine avait été longue pour tous le monde. Au crépuscule, Midoriya était rentré chez lui, épuisé, suivie de près par un Todoroki fourbu, un groupe de filles sur les nerfs, et un duo de jeunes pubères aux intentions tout sauf pures, punis pour leurs mauvaises actions. Ils repartaient cependant moins nombreux qu'à l'arrivée, ayant perdus de vus les deux mi-animaux de la bande. Tsuyu et Tokoyami avaient en effet déambuler aux travers des allés, cherchant à retrouver une sérénité englouti par les auto-tamponneuses. Ils avaient ainsi tenté leur chance au tirage de trésor *où la chance leur avait octroyé un pistolet à eau, avant d'aller se perdre dans le labyrinthe de miroir. La grenouille avait d'ailleurs rit de bon cœur en voyant son sombre compagnon tenté de garder contenance en se mangeant miroir après miroir. Elle lui avait ensuite payé une glace, en guise de pardon et là c'était lui qui c'était amusée de la difficulté de Tsuyu pour lécher une glace sans qu'elle ne se colle définitivement à sa langue. Au final, elle avait du avaler tout rond son cornet à la mangue, virant au bleu quelques instants plus tard.

Les heures avaient défilés, tranquillement. Le crépuscule les avait cueillis sur les « petites » montagnes russes, après avoir convenu de leur désamour des « grandes ». Ils n'en restaient pas moins secoués par les quelques descentes, surtout quand le soleil rasant vous empêche de distingué ou diable le chariot vous entraîne. La batracienne avait heureusement eu la gentillesse de soutenir son compagnon à plumes à l'arrivé, l'empêchant par la même de faire la connaissance avec le sol poussiéreux. La nuit se levait, et ils avaient réservé autant de tours de grande roue que possible. Le temps d'atteindre le sommet, les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

Mêlé aux vestiges du coucher de soleil, surgissait à leur droit Jupiter, phare scintillant dans la semi-obscurité. Du côté de Tokoyami, Persée et Andromède pointaient le bout de leur nez. Bientôt, Mars serait visible derrière Tsuyu. Tous les deux, la tête levé vers les étoiles, silencieux dans leur contemplation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que leur nacelle ne redescende au niveau des lumignons colorés de la fête.

« La nuit est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas Fumikage ? Fit remarquer la batracienne, tournant son calme regard vers son compagnon de la nuit.

\- Oui, en effet, fit laconiquement le démon nocturne, le regard perdu dans les pas des couples partageant des pommes d'amour.

\- C'est agréable de sentir le vent frais après une journée aussi chaude, soupira la grenouille. Ma peau se transforme en vieille carpette décrépie à chaque minute passé au soleil.

\- Tu n'a jamais envisagé de mettre de la crème solaire ? S'enquit avec un sourire dans la voix le corbeau.

\- J'ai les mains glissantes, mais si tu te proposes pour m'aider, rétorqua platement la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon à plumes, cherchant une infime réaction dans son silence. Elle eut le plaisir de voir ses plumes se hérisser sur sa tête, signe évident de gêne. Elle laissa poindre un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, avant relever la tête quand la roue recommença son ascension vers le ciel.

En une poignée de minutes, une nouvelle couche d'obscurité avait été rajouté sur l'horizon. La Voie Lactée commençait à se distinguer parmi la myriade d'étoiles décorant la nuit. Les légères teintes, bleus et roses, distinguait les différentes types d'astres que brillaient dans la galaxie. Une merveille qui voyageait au fil de la nuit, déballant ses constellations comme autant de danseurs de ballets. Tsuyu était fascinée, au moins autant que Tokoyami l'était par elle. Ce formidable émerveillement face au ciel nocturne avait le don de lui donner le sourire. Ce qui aurait un peu cassé son image d'oiseau mystérieux et ténébreux, mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui, il y avait si peu de gens capables d'apprécier les joies de l'obscurité. Lui y passait tellement de temps, ça lui donnait mal au cœur de voir les foules se précipités pour faire bronzette à la plage. Profiter des lagons, et de la beauté de la mer scintillante. Mais ils oubliaient de lever la tête, pour regarder des joyeux accessibles à tous. Qui aujourd'hui, en ville, à le courage d'observer la Voie Lactée ?

 _Tsuyu le fait, elle,_ lui murmurait Dark Shadow. _Elle est mignonne, intelligente et elle apprécie la noirceur de la nuit. Tu demandes quoi de plus ?_

« La ferme Dark, grogna le jeune apprenti héro, fermant les yeux un instants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Fumikage ? Demanda la grenouille, tournant son regard vers lui encore une fois.

\- Je, erhm, disais que la nuit était profitable à Dark Shadow, bafouilla le corbeau, pris au dépourvu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisserai pas sortir un peu dans ce cas ? Proposa la jeune fille. Qu'il profite de la soirée avec nous.

\- Je ne préfère pas, avoua avec embarra le gothique. Il devient rapidement incontrôlable la nuit, je ne voudrai pas qu'il blesse quelqu'un...

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis sur qu'il ne nous arrivera rien tant que tu seras là, lança encore une fois sur le ton de la conversation la batracienne.

Cette fois, Tokoyami ne fut pas loin de tomber de la nacelle sous l'impact de cette déclaration. Confiance, elle avait confiance. Ce mot n'avait que très peu prononcé en sa présence au cours de sa vie. Son Alter n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance, surtout quand on l'avait vu se déchaîner dans l'obscurité. Ajouté à ça la tendance mystérieuse et impénétrable qu'il entretenait, et vous obtenez une méfiance plus ou moins avoué. Il n'y avait bien que Izuku qui avait une foi aveugle en lui (mais en qui n'avait-il pas foi ?) dans la classe.

Mais Tsuyu avait **confiance en lui.**

« Fumikage, ça va ? S'enquit soudain l'apprentie-héroïne, inquiète de voir le regard vide de son partenaire fixé sur elle.

\- ...Oui, je vais bien, répondit en souriant le jeune homme.

\- A quoi pensais-tu pour être à ce point perdu dans tes pensés ? Demanda la grenouille.

\- Je pensais que les étoiles sont plus belles à regarder à deux.

Un sourire joyeux se dessina sur le visage de Tsuyu, tandis qu'elle retournait son attention sur la Voie Lactée. D'un imperceptible mouvement, elle se rapprocha de Tokoyami, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir des plumes de jais, ébouriffés par la brise nocturne, lui chatouiller le crâne. Lui sentait la chaleur rassurante de son corps venir nourrir son cœur quelque fois glacé par la solitude de la nuit.

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le ciel piqué d'étoiles, en dehors de celle qui apparaissent dans ton regard quand tu me voies.

* * *

* le tirage de trésor est, pour ceux qui ne voie pas ce que c'est, un jeu où l'on a le droit de tirer une corde sans savoir sur quel jouet celle-ci est accroché.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yellow everybody ! How are you en cette fin de vacances pour certain ?**_

 _ **L'event de l'été se finis bientôt, mais j'ai eu une période de productivité intensive, merci au ww du discord de MHA XD. Cet Os est long, trèèèès long, parce qu'il m'a prit presque trois semaines à faire. La canicule m'avait grave inspirée faut croire. Il y a mon OTP dans cette Os, et mon personnage préféré, donc les déclarations d'amour pleuvent, c'est de la guimauve en barre, z'êtes prévenus !**_

 ** _Les musiques que je cite ne sont évidemment pas à moi (Queen forever) et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_**

 **La clim, la radio et toi (Thème 27 : Road Trip )**

La canicule, vous connaissez ? Present Mic la connaissait bien maintenant. Plus tenace que tous les super-vilains qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, elle s'accrochait à sa peau pour en sucer la moindre goutte d'énergie. C'était pas bon pour sa voix, de perdre ses forces dans sa bataille contre la chaleur ! Il n'arrivait plus à animer avec autant d'ardeur sa chère émission de radio, ses associés du divertissement et lui ployait sous l'étouffant sauna que devenait leurs studios. Il rentrait s'affaler tous les soirs sur son canapé, épuisé, où il lançait des gémissement de lassitude à qui voulait l'entendre.

En l'occurrence, à l'adresse de son charmant et très bougon petit ami, qui ne manquait pas de venir l'étrangler avec ses bandelettes sur le canapé susnommé.

Avoir à supporter un idiot blond crevé en plus de la chaleur mettait le flegme d'Aizawa à rude épreuve. Le présentateur était devenu geignard (encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire), et évidemment il était celui qui en faisait les frais. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il devait supporter l'horreur de ses jérémiades, chaque soir. Une fois sur deux, une simili bataille s'engageait entre les deux héros, qui finissait invariablement en fou rire partagé de récriminations, et même parfois en poisseuse partie de jambe en l'air. Ces petites escarmouches avaient l'avantage de les épuisés suffisamment pour les jeter dans les bras de Morphée, au nez et à la barbe de la terrifiante Canicule. Mais le matin, avec sa clarté traîtresse et ses rayons ardents, venait à chaque fois les tirer de leur repos, plus cruel que jamais. Même EraserHead, le professeur le plus intransigeant de Yuei, trouvait que ce satané astre avait des allures de tortionnaire.

Les cernes sous les yeux des deux héros s'allongeaient chaque jour un peu plus, leur tolérance à la chaleur baissant au fur et à mesure que l'espoir d'un orage libérateur de cette lourdeur de l'air s'amenuisait. Hizachi en venait à rester le plus longtemps possible dans la bibliothèque de l'école, où les livres étaient conservés dans une douce fraîcheur par le climatiseur. Il fit d'ailleurs part de son intérêt croissant pour « ce bijou de technologie moderne qui préserve nos fluides corporels à une température normal » à Shouta, qui, après un regard sans équivoque, avait commencé à énumérer les factures à payer ce mois-ci et les conséquences désastreuse de l'engin sur le réchauffement climatique. Le débat avait dégénéré quand Present Mic s'était servie d'un pistolet à eau comme argument contre l'interminable monologue de sa moitié. La question avait donc été balayé sous le tapis, et les forces des deux amants continuèrent à fondre comme neige au soleil.

Un soir qu'Aizawa caressait paresseusement le dos de leur chat, écroulé sur le canapé, le super-héro underground se disait que son cher et tendre ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer de fatigue si le thermostat s'obstinait à battre des records de hauteur. Là où lui-même s'accordait un peu de répit pendant ses congés, ne sortant que pour attraper les rares délinquants assez stupide pour braver la moiteur de l'air, Hizachi continuait de courir en tout sens pour maintenir à flots son émission de radio, préparer la rentré et surtout sauvegarder la paix dans le monde. Pas moyen de le garder en place, malgré les injonctions de son compagnon à se ménager en période de chaleur. Avant d'ajouter qu'il finirait par faire un infarctus avant son quarantième anniversaire, s'il ne ralentissait pas. Objection qui avait été écarté par un cri strident de Present Mic, entre moult gesticulations pouvant être traduit par « Don't worry my dear ».

N'empêche qu'il mettait du temps à rentrer le bougre. C'était presque inquiétant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran de téléphone : 22h22. Quelque part, son idiot se touchait le nez. S'il avait encore un nez. Ça y est, les scénarios catastrophes commençait à envahir son esprit. Il fallait qu'il reste rationnel. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, il devait probablement sauver quelques vies quelque part, ou être bloqué dans une ruelle obscure par le trafic. Probablement. Une tentative d'appel, infructueuse. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il se soit fait tuer comme le crétin qu'il était, par un vilain un peu trop zélé. Deuxième appel, vain également.

Il était donc totalement hors de propos de partir à sa recherche, bandelettes prête à l'usage et téléphone au maximum de son volume. Même après une petite quinzaine d'appels sans réponses. Vraiment, le comble de l'illogisme.

Sur le parking en bas de leur immeuble, une voiture parmi tant d'autres diffusait une mélodie étouffée, jazz endiablant, aux accents parfois mélancoliques. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, un mélomane blond ondulait en rythme des contretemps. Ses lunettes noires surplombant une gerbe de cheveux, dorés par le soleil de juillet et ramenés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne. Les yeux fermés, un fredonnement accompagnant la contrebasse et la trompette. Les sons se mélangeaient, se répondaient, s'entrelaçaient dans cette danse enivrante propre au jazz. Pas de chevauchements malheureux, juste l'harmonie des instruments, composant une litanie à la fois collective et individuelle. Le chanteur, d'habitude si prompt aux hurlements, n'était plus que douceur dans sa reprise des différents musiciens. Plongé dans un cocon de mélodies, emporté par la marée de notes... Un voyage enivrant, qui malheureusement allait être interrompu vu l'amoindrissement manifeste du volume, annonçant la fin du CD. Le mélomane ouvrit à demi les yeux, cherchant au travers du voile de poussière sombre le bouton d'éjection de sa radio. Après avoir allumé successivement l'allume-cigares, la radio, avoir déréglé l'horloge et la température, il se décida en soupirant à ouvrir bien grands ses yeux. Ses iris pétillantes glissèrent vers l'empilement de disques sur le siège passager, avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à farfouiller parmi eux. Un sourire joyeux fleurit sur le visage du blond, qui se saisit d'un disque à la couverture bleuté. Pour cause, les _Blue Brothers._ Il commençait tout juste à sortir le CD de sa pochette, quand il eut le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de droite. Un masque de pur désapprobation le fixait depuis l'extérieur, ce qui provoqua un violent sursaut du mélomane et la poussé d'un petit cri de terreur.

Après une petite minute à reprendre son souffle, Present Mic ouvrit la fenêtre de l'habitacle, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres.

« Oui my dear ?

\- Sors de la voiture. Maintenant.

Ton sans appel, probabilité élevé de se faire traîner de force en cas de refus. Le sourire du héro se fana, pour prendre l'expression d'un chiots aux yeux larmoyants.

« Tu veux pas monter à côté de moi plutôt ?

Regard blasé, partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. Trois secondes plus tard, et le chanteur s'indignait de plus belle d'être tiré par le col comme un chaton dissident.

« Darling, pleeeeeease ! Il fait si frais dans la voiture !

\- …

Pas de réponse, juste une aura de reproches muets. Mais la subtilité et Present Mic ne s'étant jamais vraiment rencontrés, se n'était pas un silence suspect qui allait l'arrêter dans ses jérémiades sans fin. Par contre, être balancé sur une chaise avec heurt et fracas lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Enfin.

« Shouta...Tu serais pas fâché par hasard ? Demanda d'une petite voix le blondinet.

\- Pas du tout, siffla le héro underground, s'adossant au mur.

\- ...Désolé ? Grimaça son idiot de service.

\- Crétin, répliqua avec acidité EraserHead. Ça t'arrive d'utiliser les trois neurones qui n'ont pas été grillé par l'abus de musique ?

\- Sweetie, my love je te jure que quoi que j'ai pu faire, je voulais pas te fâcher ! Lança à toute allure l'animateur radio.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait tuer, annonça platement Aizawa.

La réplique de vive dénégation s'arrêta aux frontières de ses lèvres. L'heure. Évidement, l'heure. Il avait été pris par la mélodie, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

« Je suis désolé my love, souffla doucement le chanteur. Je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Je te félicite, tu as réussi quand même, gronda le blasé.

\- Pardonne moi, j'ai été stupide, implora Present Mic, se levant gauchement de son siège. La voiture était fraîche, accessible, j'avais ma collection de disques et il faisait encore un peu jour, alors j'ai pas réfléchi, il faisait trop chaud pour supporter la maison, je voulais juste écouter un peu de musique...

\- Arrête de déblatérer, tu me fatigues, soupira EraserHead.

\- Mais il faut que je m'excuse parce que je suis un crétin et tu as du te faire un sang d'encre, et je suis tellement désolé my dear ! S'écria, se précipitant, les mains tordus, vers sa moitié.

Sans un mot, Aizawa tira d'un coup de bandelettes l'animateur, le menton de celui-ci atterrissant sur l'épaule de son conjoint. Ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire taire le flot interrompu d'excuses sortant de la bouche de Hizachi. Douceur des cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient sa mâchoire, mèches en bataille effleurant son oreille. Les bras de Eraser s'étaient enroulés autour de son torse, cœur léthargique battant un peu plus vite. Presque à un rythme normal. Naturellement, Present Mic, répondit au câlin par deux mains sur la taille de son copain.

Silence de la réconciliation. Un murmure à l'oreille du blond, souffle tout doux.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça, ou je me charge de te botter le cul.

\- Je gagne 50 % de mon audimat avec ce cul, tu n'oserais pas l'abîmer...sourit Hizachi, le nez dans la forêt noire surplombant le crâne du son héro underground.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens, souffla le prof sadique.

 _\- My love_ , la canicule te rend agressif.

\- Et toi idiot. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas, balança Eraser, reculant la tête pour fixer de son effroyable conjonctivite les pupilles coupables englués dans ses bras.

\- Je suis une plante fragile, j'ai besoin d'une environnement adapté for _my wonderful body_ , expliqua le chanteur avec vivacité.

\- Fragile hein ? T'enfermer à double tour ne sera donc pas de trop, énonça tranquillement Aizawa.

\- Pour que je meure de déshydratation encore plus vite ? _Help me_! S'offusqua le blond, fronçant les sourcils devant un tel manque d'éthique.

\- Au moins je saurais où trouver ton cadavre, fit le cynique.

\- Eh _darling_ , cesse de plaisanter sur ma mort prochaine, parce qu'au vu de la température, je vais bientôt fondre sur place, soupira l'homme aux lunettes.

Le regard d'EraserHead balaya son cher amant, la pellicule de sueur qui menaçait de reparaître sur son front, la fatigue qui risquait de ressurgir dans ses étranges pupilles. Son front se posa sur celui en face de lui, tendre.

« J'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème de canicule.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, _my dear_ ?

\- Oui.

 _\- Every day of my life_?

\- Oui.

 _\- Forever_?

\- C'est une demande en mariage ? S'agaça Aizawa, crispant ses mains sur le volant dans une tentative de retenir son envie de strangulation.

\- Tu acceptes enfin l'idée du mariage ?! S'exclama-t-il dans un éclat de rire. J'appelle Nemuri tout de suite, il me l'a faut en demoiselle d'honneur !

\- Ne t'avises pas de toucher à ce téléphone, prévint le héro underground, lançant cette fois son fameux coup d'œil en coin de-la-mort-qui-tue. Plutôt mourir que de supporter cette convention sociale dégradante.

\- C'est vraiment pour m'emmerder, pouffa Hizachi, levant les yeux au ciel. La vérité, c'est que tu rêves de notre cérémonie, en costard, All Might d'un côté et Nemuri de l'autre, des pétales de fleurs dans les cheveux...

\- Un mot de plus, et je te balance par la portière, menaça Eraser.

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Present Mic, intiment persuadé que sa réticence venait surtout d'une envie furieuse de le contredire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet était mis sur le tapis, il finirait bien par craquer par le corps ou par l'esprit, Present Mic le chanteur à la voix de sirène gagnait toujours. En attendant ce jour béni, il profitait de l'air frais.

Le coude sur la portière, la queue de cheval battant le vent. Lunettes de soleil de nuit, la classe absolue. Bon, un peu ridicule aussi, mais on était le _king_ du style ou ne l'était pas. Les lampadaires diffusaient une lumière diffuse, à peine de quoi éclairer la route et les rares voitures y circulant. On pouvait même discerner quelques scintillements dans le ciel, fragments de Voie Lactée. Sinon, la nuit, succession de gris de plus en plus sombre pour arriver aux noirs sirupeux enveloppant les arbres aux bords de la route. La clim ronronnait en fond, associée au roulement bas de la voiture. Les bornes qui défilent, les panneaux surgissant de l'obscurité. Paradis de la nuit rafraîchie par le saint véhicule.

Hizachi ferma les yeux, élargit son sourire : _best_ idée _ever_.

Le matin les cueillis sur une aire d'autoroute déserte, endormis comme des masses sur leur siège. Dans un craquement digne des plus grands films d'horreur, une tête blonde se releva des sièges de derrières. Le chanteur se releva avec difficulté, décrispant petit à petit toutes les articulations grippées de son pauvre corps. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'il se massait la nuque avec insistance. Un regard lui apprit que son cher et tendre avait sortie son sac de couchage favori pour passer la nuit, malgré la température plus qu'estivale de l'air circulant entre leurs deux fenêtres.

L'attitude d'un conspirateur imprimé sur les épaules, Hizachi se rapprocha doucement du visage serein de son compagnon, à moitié affalé contre sa portière. Des touffes de cheveux emmêlés dépassait du cocon jaune poussin, telles les cheveux de la Belle au Bois Dormant après 100 sans avoir eu la visite d'un peigne. A la différence près que le charme de Shoto résidait justement dans cet air débraillé. Héro décontracté prônant la logique, mais refusant de se séparer de son sac de couchage de secours, même en période caniculaire. Sourire. Se penchant encore, il déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue mal rasée. Froncement de sourcil de l'intéressé, habituel de la part de l'homme le plus ronchon de la galaxie avant 11h. Se contorsionnant de plus bel, Present Mic vint passer un bras derrière les épaules de son endormi, le secouant doucement.

« Debout _Sweetheart_...

\- Hurmf, grogna Aizawa, tentant de se renfoncer dans son bunker de tissu.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi _my love_.

Une litanie d'onomatopées de mécontentement succéda à cet échange ô combien élevé.

« J'attends toujours de savoir où tu m'emmènes comme ça, susurra le présentateur radio, le menton sur ce qu'il supposait être l'épaule de son aimé, en dessous de la couche molletonnée.

Le monsieur grognon ouvrit un œil, injecté de sang et brumeux de sommeil. Aveuglé par l'aurore, il ne put que glisser une œillade amusée à son compagnon.

« Parce que j'ai dit qu'on allait quelque part ?

Les derniers signes de civilisation étaient derrière eux depuis plusieurs kilomètres déjà. A leur droite aussi bien qu'à leur gauche, défilaient paysages autrefois verts, maintenant jaunis. Certains arbres avaient un ramage de feuilles parcheminés, fripées et sèches, l'herbe à leur pied devenue paillassons piquants. La route elle-même avait tendance à onduler au loin, serpent de bitume coupant les vallées et les prés. Personne sur les routes, conduite détendu de Shouta, cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, main sur le volant, deuxième bras accoudée à sa fenêtre. Calme. Malgré le fait que leur lecteur de disque diffusait avec énergie **Boys** , aka **Summer time love.** Avec une voix en plus, fredonnant les paroles avec ferveur, ses lunettes de soleil de dissimulant en rien l'étincelle de plaisir que Hizachi avait à entendre ses morceaux favoris des années 80. Sa main, laissé aux caprices du vent et du soleil, tapait le rythme.

Ce n'était qu'un des nombreux disques que le héro à la voix de sirène de pompiers avaient gravés au cours de sa longue vie musicale. Certains étaient plus vieux que leur amitié, plus vieux même que leur rencontre. Beaucoup des morceaux étaient un jour ou l'autre passé à la radio, selon les préférences du moment du présentateur. Les années 80 restaient malgré tout un grand classique dans les playlists du blond, comme une rengaine familière et amusante. Tiens, **les Bêtises, Sabine Paturel.**

« _J'ai tout mangé le chocolat,_ entonna tout bas Shouta, presque sans y penser.

Le regard ravie que lui lança son compagnon lui apprit qu'il avait entendu.

« _Fallait pas me quitter, tu vois_! Reprit dans un beau français Present Mic. Aller chante avec moi !

\- Non, affirma Eraser, bien décidé à éviter ce moment embarrassant.

\- Tu la connais _sweetie_ , affirma avec amusement le fana de musique à côté de lui. Et tu sais que je sais que tu sais parfaitement chanter. _Come on_!

\- Je ne connais que quelques brides, rétorqua avec mauvaise foi le héro underground.

\- A d'autres, fit en laissant ses lunettes glissés sur son nez pour fixer son partenaire justicier. Je te ferais avouer que tu aimes mes musiques.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les aimais pas, lança platement Shouta.

\- Non, mais tu n'as jamais déclamé ton amour pour elles non plus, fit remarquer le blond, remontant ses lunettes. C'est marrant que celle-ci t'ai marqué d'ailleurs.

\- Elle ne m'a pas marqué.

\- Ah ? Je croyais pourtant. Vu que tu connais les paroles...

\- …

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je suis là pour t'écouter, ajouta avec une fausse gravité le chanteur. Quoi que tu ais fait, je suis prêt à l'accepter.

\- …

\- Je t'assure, rien ne pourra changer la vision que j'ai de toi, je t'aimera toujours _dear_ , s'amusa encore le turbulent héro, dans un remake particulièrement mauvais d'une bimbo de comédie romantique à l'eau de rose.

\- Je la trouve drôle, lâcha laconiquement Aizawa.

\- ... _Why_ ? S'enquit Hizachi, véritablement intrigué cette fois.

\- Il arriverai la même chose à tes affaires si tu partais, expliqua avec calme Eraser, tournant un instant son regard sadique vers son petit copain, soudain beaucoup moins souriant.

\- Tu sais que parfois tu arrives presque à me faire peur ? Avoua avec sincérité le chanteur, fixant encore sa moitié.

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit avec satisfaction le héro effaceur.

\- Parfaitement, tu arriverai presque à me faire croire que je pourrai te quitter un jour, _babe._

Sourire éclatant pour l'un, doux frémissement de l'autre. Évidement.

Midi passé, la barre des 40°C aussi. Le relief grimpait au fur et à mesure que leur voiture avançait, offrant un peu d'ombre à la végétation assoiffée. La faune aussi souffrait de la sécheresse, ce n'était pas le premier oiseau mort que Aizawa voyait sur le bord de la route. Le petit corps immobile, ébouriffé, faisait un contraste terrible avec le **Dancing Queen de ABBA** sur lequel Hizachi se trémoussait. L'envie de s'arrêter pour laisser un peu d'eau pour les habitants de la forêt démangeait le placide héro. Il l'aurait fait sans hésitation s'il avait été tout seul , mais avec le phobique des insectes à côté de lui, c'était une autre histoire. Le phobique des insectes qui allait rendre sourd tous les être vivants dans les 15 kilomètres s'il se retrouvait en présence de fourmis. Un discret soupir s'échappa du nez du conducteur. Dilemme.

« _You are a dancing queeeeen ! Young and sweeet, only seventeeeen !_ Chantonnait aussi doucement que pouvait le présentateur. Elle me rappelle un de nos élèves celle-là ! S'exclama Present Mic.

\- Mmh, répondit vaguement Eraser.

\- Tu sais, celui qui veut perpétuellement briller, Yuga Aoyama. Une vraie _drama-queen_ ! Continua avec énergie le chanteur. Il y a un côté phare de l'espoir chez ce gamin qui super inspirante ! Il fera un héro génial je suis sur !

\- Oui oui, si tu veux, approuva distraitement héro underground.

 _\- Dear, are you listening ?_

\- Bien sur, affirma Aizawa, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil vers les bas-côtés sous ses lunettes de soleil.

Le visage de Present Mic se décomposa dans une expression de vexation profonde. La maturité aurait voulu qu'il demande gentiment à son _love_ de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention, en lui tapotant l'épaule, en prenant sa voix la plus douce. Malheureusement, le présentateur radio n'avait jamais atteint l'âge adulte. Il commença donc à monter le son sortant de leur voiture, progressivement. C'était **Yesterday** **Man** qui passait, titre phare des années 50, déjà un morceau qui sonnait fort au plus bas volume. Lentement, très lentement, les décibels doublèrent, pour résonner de plus en plus fort dans l'habitacle...avant que la main de Shouta ne s'abatte sur celle de son amant avec force. Le regard qu'il lança par-dessus ses lunettes indiqua clairement à l'impertinent qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de son conjoint. Il laissa poindre un sourire affreusement satisfait, renforçant l'agacement perceptible dans les prunelles noires de Shouta.

« Tu regardes quoi _outside my_ _dear_? Demanda avec innocence le blond.

\- Rien, soupira Aizawa, reportant son attention sur la route.

\- Je peux remonter le son tu sais, menaça avec amusement le présentateur.

Le poing d'Eraser s'écrasa dans l'épaule de son agaçant partenaire, qui répondit à cette basse violence par un cris de douleur et d'indignation. La voiture fut bientôt remplie de plaintes en tout genres, passant de la « violence conjugale » au « manque de sens de l'humour flagrant ». Le babillage interrompu de Hizachi faisait fond sonore à la réflexion de son compagnon, toujours dans l'optique de sauver les animaux de la forêt. Peut-être que comme ça...

« Hizachi.

 _\- Yes my love_? Répondit aussitôt le héro surexcité, coupant sa diatribe.

\- On s'arrête 5 minutes, je fais une pause toilettes.

\- Dans...le bois ? Fit avec défiance le chanteur.

\- Oui.

 _\- Okay_ , grimaça le mélomane, regardant avec appréhension cette masse verte remplie de choses grouillantes et probablement dangereuses.

Tranquillement, Aizawa rangea leur véhicule sur le bas-côté, coupa le moteur, sortis. Son amant le vit disparaître dans les fougères, les arbrisseaux et ses saletés d'essaims de mouches. Le délicat passager froncer les sourcils avec angoisse, se fustigeant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait fermer les fenêtres à son cher et tendre. Sérieux, il voyait une énorme abeille qui tournoyait comme un hélicoptère en feu juste à côté de lui, c'était _very_ _dangerous_. Pas question d'aller chercher son Shouta chéri dans toute cette verdure maléfique pour qu'il lui donne les clés et la paix de l'esprit. Du coin de l'œil, Mic vit les feuilles d'un buisson soudain prises de convulsion. Lui se figea sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la forme inconnue qui menaçait de surgir de l'ombre. Peut-être un cerf ? Un sanglier ? Un ours ? Pire, un dinosaure ! Des monstres couverts de ses horribles puces, de se tiques assoiffés de sang ! Raaah, God, save me ! Un cri perçant menaçait de surgir de la gorge d'Hizachi, tous les muscles de son visage crispés dans une expression de pure terreur. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchis tant il serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes. Saleté de forêt, saleté d'insectes...

Les feuilles immenses de la fougère se soulevèrent brusquement, provoquant la fuite instantané de Mic vers l'autre versant de la voiture, et déclenchant la sirène de pompier qu'était son Alter Enfin, qu'il tenta de déclencher. Ce fut plutôt un cri d'une fillette devant un film effrayant qui fit office. Un couinement désagréable. C'était d'ailleurs tellement surprenant que le présentateur se remit à hurler de plus belle, sans dépasser la puissance d'une collégienne devant son groupe de _Bad Boys_ préférés, prestation déjà honorable. Un Eraser très content de lui même sortie du bois, les cheveux levés et les yeux fixés sur son phobique préféré, toujours en proie à la panique. D'accord, c'était son chéri, mais...

« SHOUTA ADORE, T'AS UNE SAUTERELLE DANS LES CHEVEUX !

Les yeux fatigués de Aizawa se levèrent lentement vers le haut de son crâne, d'où une petite créature verte descendait lentement. Les doigts habiles de l'ami des animaux se glissèrent entre ses les mèches brunes, saisissant délicatement l'importun. Placé devant ses yeux, la sauterelle le regardait avec platitude, abattu pas la chaleur. Le petit sourire en coin qui pointa sur le visage d'Eraser ne fit qu'augmenter la tension de Hizachi, toujours recroquevillé dans la voiture.

« On l'emmène...commença Aizawa.

 _\- Put down_ ce truc _darling_ , ou je l'écrase avec un CD ! coupa le chanteur, outré et terrifié.

Il était faible. La petite boite sur le tableau de commande prouvait bien son incapacité à résonner son traître de petit copain. Le plissement d'yeux larmoyants qu'il avait dégainé pour convaincre son aimé de laisser cette saleté de bestiole s'était écrasé sur un mur d'obstination placide. Le passage aux exclamations indignés quand il avait fait mine de s'approcher avec son nouvel ami n'avait provoqué qu'un soupir discret, et l'avancée inexorable vers la voiture. Même la menace de s'enfuir très très loin de cette _creepy_ créature n'avait réussi à faire plier l'odieux personnage. Shouta avait farfouillé dans le vide poche, sortie une boîte quelconque et placé son trésor dedans. Face à l'absence totale de réaction de son partenaire, Hizachi s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans l'agacement, continuant son discours de désapprobation totale et absolu. Il n'avait pas lâché le morceau vingt minutes plus tard, enchaînant plaintes sur plaintes, enrobés d'une couche de mauvaise foi. Aizawa se retenait de l'étrangler. Il avait certes pu donner un peu d'eau aux animaux de la forêt, mais bon sang, le résultat était pire que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Tenant le volant d'une main, il se servit de l'autre pour relancer la musique du présentateur radio, sautant les titres un par uns jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. Ce qui lui prit un temps certains tant ses oreilles menaçait de rendre l'âme sous les réprimandes insupportables de Hizachi. Finalement, la douce voix de Freddy résonna entre eux deux.

« **Don't stop me now ! Cause I'm having a good time having a good time !**

Les récriminations du blond descendirent d'un cran, se transformant petit à petit en fredonnement, contre sa volonté d'être de mauvaise humeur. _Okay_ , il chantait peut-être un peu. Beaucoup. _God_ _Damn_ , c'était Freddy quand même ! Entraînant, magique, chanteur de génie... Les paroles, envoûtantes, le faisait voyager vers un lieu de fête, où l'amusement ferait loi. La joie de vivre à l'état pure ! Du coin de l'oeil, Eraser pu voir son compagnon retrouver ce sourire dément qui lui était propre, concentré sur le morceau. Un doigt accusateur se tendit néanmoins vers lui quand il se détendit sensiblement sur son siège.

\- Tu me paieras ça quand même _darling_!

Le sourire narquois que lui offrit Shouta avait tout d'une provocation. Défi relevé pour le mélomane...

La halte d'après c'était fait d'un commun accord cette fois, dans un semblant de civilisation, plus connu sous le nom de village. Refaire le plein, remplir les bouteilles d'eau et faire quelques pas. Par quelques pas, entendez sautillez dans tous les coins et recoins de la charmante petite bourgade. Évidement, il avait fallu cinq minutes à peine de marche à Aizawa pour attirer un chat, et que celui-ci se mette à le suivre comme son ombre. C'est au détour d'une ruelle, après qu'ils aient chacun longuement parlementé sur le fait d'adopter un troisième chat (les deux premiers s'appelant Elvis et Black) qu'ils tombèrent sur un petit monastère. Tout de bois vêtu, il dominait les maisons aux alentours par sa majesté patiné par le temps, ses poutres dorés et ses murs rouges délavés. Ravie, le couple se dirigea d'un pas entre le traînant et le guilleret vers la bâtisse. A l'entré, était suspendu une petite pancarte avec marqué dans une élégante calligraphie : « Lieu de prière : respecter le silence ».

Aizawa tourna un regard blasé vers son compagnon, sachant pertinemment que cette pancarte signait le début de leurs ennuies. Leur chaussures déposés dans l'embrasure, et une première tentative de bâillonnement raté, ils entrèrent dans le temple. Le parquet ciré craquait sous leurs poids, tendit qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs deserts. Les colonnades qui donnaient sur le jardinet étaient couvertes de lierres sculptés, de dragons et d'oiseaux aux yeux de couleurs, plumes reluisantes et écailles patinés. Les fleurs au milieu de la cour poussaient avec délectations, aidés par l'eau régulièrement versés par les moines. Carrés de roses, de jasmins, de primverts, surplombés d'érables japonais aux feuilles cuivrés, scintillantes sous la dure lumière de l'astre solaire. Étrangement, il faisait beaucoup moins étouffant dans le bâtiment qu'au-dehors, où le mercure était tenté de bouillir dans le thermostat. Ici, un léger courant d'air doucereux soulevait les mèches échappées du chignon d'Eraser, la queue de cheval fatigué de son présentateur favori, qui commentait déjà tout ce qu'il voyait à voix basse. Il n'avait encore croisé personne, quand ils découvrirent un autel couverts d'encens à leur gauche. Des bougies au parfum subtil répandaient leur odeurs dans la petite pièce, la fumée blanche se mélangeant à celles des bâtons d'encens disposés avec harmonie autour de fleurs fraîchement cueillis. La simplicité de l'autel tranchait avec la complexité de la décoration extérieure, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer les deux comparses. Les sourcils levés d'Hizachi témoignait bien son interrogation, de même que le plissement d'yeux d'Aizawa. Au moment de poser la question qui le turlupinait en se retournant vers le blond, il fut surpris par la présence d'un prêtre. Sortis de nul part, il regardait les deux hommes, un expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Gentiment, le héro underground tapota l'épaule de son partenaire pour le faire se retourner à son tour. Ça ne manqua pas, il lâcha un cri très disgracieux en voyant apparaître le silencieux petit homme, avant que Aizawa ne le bâillonne d'une main experte. Les menaces de morts qu'il lisait dans les yeux du vieil homme lui indiquait que leur présence ici avait été remarqué. Pas en bien.

« Messieurs, puis-je savoir que nous vaut votre visite ? S'enquit avec suspicion le prêtre.

\- Nous sommes en voyage, votre temple nous as attirés, expliqua prudemment le flemmard notoire.

\- Vous êtes donc shintoïstes ? Demanda le petit homme, se rapprochant en silence des deux comparses.

\- Pas vraiment, **shinshoku** , répondit tranquillement le brun, empêchant toujours son acolyte d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

\- De simple touriste alors, constata leur interlocuteur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous empêchez votre ami de parler ?

\- Il a tendance à parler trop vite et trop fort, balança sans retenue le placide héro. Je préserve la pureté de votre temple.

\- Umhgrrmgf, s'exclama aussitôt le turbulent compère, tournant son regard le plus mature vers son compagnon.

\- Allons, ne le bridez pas, vous ne vous attirerez que les mauvais égards des _kamis_ , fit en secouant la tête le petit homme. Je suis persuadé qu'il saura se tenir.

L'alarme « danger imminent » était à plein régime dans l'esprit de l'endormi, qui ne n'arrivait définitivement pas à se débarrasser de l'idée que le sourire en coin du prêtre cachait tout un tas de dents pointus. Mais c'était peut être son incompréhension notable des religions ( elles n'avaient aucune sorte de logique) qui parlait. Lentement, il décolla sa main de la bouche de Mic, nan sans l'avoir enjoins d'un regard à la méfiance.

« Hello shinshoku, how are you in this beautiful day ? S'enquit chaleureusement le présentateur, scrutant de ses yeux perçants leur hôte manifeste.

\- Je me porte à merveilles, plaisent aux dieux, répondit avec platitude le petit homme.

\- Votre temple est une véritable perle de beauté ! Complimenta avec enthousiasme. C'est un appel à la prière, je me sens presque devenir croyant !

\- Je vous remercie, c'était un vieux temple bouddhiste quand mon lointain ancêtre en à acquis les droits, raconta le prêtre, se décrispant un peu.

\- Ah oui ? _Wonderful_! S'extasia le blond, montant encore le volume d'un cran sans s'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de déco, je me disais aussi que c'était trop _incredible_ pour un temple shintoïste classique...

Aizawa était tenté d'aller écraser son front contre un mur. Voila pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé parler : en tant qu'homme relativement sophistiqué, il allait forcément dire du mal de la simplicité du culte shinto. A vrai dire, il s'attendait à voir sortir des armes létales de son habit depuis un petit moment, aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris de le voir porter la main à sa ceinture, derrière lui. Il lui suffirait d'arracher la lame à son propriétaire pour sauver son idiot de petit ami, et filer « à l'anglaise » avant que le prêtre n'ai eut le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

« Pourriez-vous me signez un autographe, monsieur Mic ?

Hizachi éclata de rire, devant le disque de ses compilations de ses émissions les plus récentes que lui tendais son admirateur en soutane. La tête que tirait son compagnon valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Toujours dans l'inattendu ce voyage !

Après leur mésaventure au temple, ils avaient parcouru les routes pendant encore trois jours. Le présentateur radio enchaînait ses CD les uns après les autres, agrémentant certains de commentaires joyeux et d'anecdotes. Shouta, dont la méfiance de héro avait descendu de plusieurs crans après sa réaction malheureuse devant un fan, avait une conduite détendu. L'augmentation du taux de criminalité l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. Ou la chaleur lui avait grillé quelques neurones, c'était difficile à définir à ce stade de paranoïa. Peut-être qu'au final, lui aussi avait besoin de ses petites vacances. La voiture, les musiques en fond, et la voix de Hizachi enchaînant sur divers sujets. Il riait, si souvent qu''il arrivait à entraîner son cher et tendre dans son hilarité. La chaleur n'était plus que souvenir, derrières leurs lunettes de soleil et leur jovialité.

Le soleil à son zénith faisait reluire les cheveux de Hizachi, éclat d'or au milieu de la poussière de la route. La lumière faisait scintiller ses lunettes, en plus de l'étincelle de ses pupilles. Contraste saisissant avec l'éclair de satisfaction dans le regard de Aizawa, et la cascade de jais profonde de son chignon. Clair-obscur aux accents de tableau baroque, sublimé par leurs légers sourires. Le fredonnement de Mic. Soudain, ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation, désignant du doigt une autre étendu scintillante.

« Tourne, il faut qu'on s'arrête !

\- Tu vas faire quoi là-bas encore ? S'enquit avec lassitude le héro underground.

\- Quelque chose très romantique _my_ _love_! Fit mystérieusement le chanteur surexcité.

Les maisons défilaient, puis les immeubles couverts de lierres. Enfin, le brun gara leur véhicule au bords de la plage. Trois secondes, c'est le temps que Hizachi mis à mettre les pieds dans le sable fin. En ce milieu de semaine et cette période de canicule intensive, les badauds étaient nombreux à chercher la fraîcheur de l'océan. Pas vraiment le lieu pour une promenade en amoureux de l'avis de Aizawa, mais aller dire ça un accro à l'attention publique. Le temps qu'il descende sur les dunes, Mic avait déjà attiré les regards curieux de plusieurs familles, et les éclats courroucés de plusieurs jeunes hommes devant la fascination de leur petite copine pour le surexcité blond. Soupir, encore. Bon, ils étaient bien partis pour devenir l'attraction de la soirée. Les pas mesurés du brun le guidèrent à la suite de ceux de son compagnon, partie à la poursuite de la mer à marée basse. Les pieds dans le ruisseau, le héro aux yeux secs contempla l'horizon orangé. Il sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille, les collants flancs à flanc devant le coucher de soleil. Un sourire échappa à Shouta, son chignon en bataille et ses lunettes de braqueurs de banques sur le nez. Il faisait la paire avec son homme, l'incorrigible romantique.

Il ne pouvait rêver plus belle excursion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rebonjour ! Je vous ais dit que j'avais conquis la terre de la productivité ? XD**_

 ** _Comme j'adore l'humour, et souvent au dépend de mes personnages, je crains que Kirishima n'en prenne un coup dans celle là XD. Le thème était trop tentant aussi, que vouliez vous que je fasse à part de la bromance ? Il y en a encore un en réserve, je vous le réserve pour demain, on va éviter les embouteillage de lecture._**

 ** _Et donc Bonne lecture !_**

 **Le mystère du koala nocturne (Thème 24 : Entre amis)**

Parfois, Kirishima se réveillait en pleine nuit, se demandant où il était. Il avait cette espèce de truc mous et chaud qui lui collait au torse, des machins piquants et soyeux dans sa bouche et il était sur d'entendre distinctement des menaces de morts en tous genres. En général, il baissait les yeux, prêt à affronter avec toute la virilité possible la bestiole qui avait du se faufiler dans son lit. Le truc, c'est que à chaque putain de fois, il tombait sur la bouille endormi de Katsuki, accroché à lui comme un paresseux à sa branche. En plus, il n'avait même pas la décence de mettre un truc, genre un tee-shirt par exemple ! C'était quand même un peu gênant. Surtout quand il se réveillait le matin, chaton tout chiffonné qui repartait sans un mot s'habiller.

Il aurait pu le virer évidemment. Avec des excuses du type « désolé mon pote, tu ronfles trop », ou « dégage bro, tu me baves dessus ». Il y avait penser plusieurs fois. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais fait. La question du pourquoi l'inquiétait un peu à vrai dire. Parce qu'il était des potes, unis dans la virilité et dans leur chemin vers l'héroïsme ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, entre ami ? Il sentait que c'était quelque chose de plus important, une espèce de raison mystique étrange qui l'empêchait de décoller son koala préféré de son torse. Du coup, il avait hasardé un question auprès de Mina, dans la salle commune.

« Mina, tu crois que c'est normal pour deux mecs super virils de dormir ensemble ? Questionna l'homme incassable.

\- Eeeeeeuh, j'en sais trop rien, tu dors avec qui ? Demanda en retour la petite rose, curieuse.

\- Erhm, il va me tuer si je le dis, s'excusa Kirishima.

\- Okaaaay, bon bah je dirais que dans ton cas ça pose pas de problème, c'est un truc de mecs de dormir ensemble nan ? Affirma avec un sourire l'alien à cornes.

\- Ouais, ouais c'est ce que je pensais aussi tu vois. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il vient squatter tous le temps...expliqua le futur héro de la virilité, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'en sais rien Enji, tu devrais juste demander à Bakugo, et puis c'est tout ! S'exclama avec fermeté la jeune fille.

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était Katsuki ! Rétorqua avec véhémence le fan de testostérone.

\- A d'autres, il y a que lui que tu virerais pas de ton lit s'il devenait trop insistant ! Éclata de rire Pinky. Même Denki tu le rembarrerais au bout d'un moment !

\- Eh, on en sait rien du tout ! Se défendit le jeune homme. C'est aussi un bro, ça me dérangerait pas plus qu'avec mon bro de l'explosion ! Enchaîna-t-il, avant de ce foutre une claque mentale devant l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

\- Sans doute, pouffa son amie. Mais tu te demandes pas pourquoi Bakugo fait ça lui ? C'est pas son genre les contact physique autre que par le combat rapproché.

\- Il fait peut-être des cauchemars ? Hasarda le mur humain.

\- Et tu lui sers de doudou pour le rassurer ? S'esclaffa encore la demoiselle, renversé sur le canapé. Nan mais sérieux Kirishima, tu vois pas le problème là-dedans ?

\- C'est toi qui as dit que deux mecs super virils pouvaient parfaitement dormir ensemble !

\- J'ai pas dit toutes les nuits ! Précisa l'héroïne en devenir. Et je te rappelle qu'on parle de Bakugo là, il laisse jamais quoi que se soit au hasard.

\- Tu déformes la réalité, accusa le jeune garçon au sourire de requin.

\- Alors c'est juste un truc de potes virils, tu es absolument sur de ça ? Insista la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, ouais maintenant j'en suis sur ! Affirma le futur héro incassable. Il doit faire des cauchemars, ou avoir besoin d'être rassurer, et comme je suis virile, incassable et super respectueux des secrets, il vient me voir moi !

\- T'es en pleins dans le déni, mais c'est toi qui décides, conclu la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Tu m'en parles si ton truc évolue hein ? Rajouta l'alien rosâtre, faisant un clin d'œil licencieux au possible.

\- Ouais, ouais, soupira le fan de virilité, ignorant royalement le sous-entendu de sa conseillère.

C'est vrai quoi. C'était un activité de potes, c'est tout, rien de plus. Ils jouaient aux cartes, aux jeux vidéos, s'entraînaient parfois, et quoi qu'il arrive, Katsuki trouvait le chemin du lit de Kirishima pour passer la nuit. Il fallut une bonne semaine au fan de virilité pour admettre le nez de Mina en matière de déni. C'est le matin où il se prit à sentir un tee-shirt laissé par son intrus nocturne (pour une fois qu'il dormait avec quelque chose) qu'il réalisa le problème que soulevait son amie rose bonbon : c'était quoi la barrière entre amitié et...le reste ? C'était à partir de combien de nuit passé dans le même lit qu'il s'était mis à câliner Katsuki, à sourire dans son cou, quand il grognait qu'il bougeait trop ? Par le très Saint Empire Germanique, d'où venait ce sourire niais qui lui montait visage quand il voyait l'homme bombe repartir d'un pas traînant vers sa piaule ? Il avait posé les yeux sur le morceau de tissu entre ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait **reniflé** un tee-shirt de son pote. Mais bordel, il lui était arrivé quoi exactement ?!

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant fit aussitôt paniqué le pauvre Kirishima, qui dissimula son,erhm, nouveau doudou derrière son dos. Son agitation devait paraître sur son visage, au vu de l'expression de Denki en le voyant.

« Euh, mec, sans vouloir être indiscret ou quoi que se soit, pourquoi je viens de voir Bakugo sortir de ta chambre à 6h du mat ?

\- Bah en fait...commença l'homme incassable, cherchant une justification approprié. Il avait oublié un truc hier, donc il venu le chercher !

\- A 6h du mat ? S'étonna la pile sur patte.

\- C'était un truc méga important, essentiel même ! Exagéra le jeune homme, les yeux brillants.

Il y eut comme une ombre de doute sur le visage de son ami électrique, avant de disparaître, emporté par la naïveté.

\- Ça devait être super important en tout cas ! J'espère que c'est pas pour une nouvelle technique, ou il va encore nous ridiculiser à l'entraînement !

\- On s'améliorera encore, t'inquiète ! Rassura le pauvre Kirishima, soulagé intérieurement.

\- Bon, bah on t'attend en bas pour le petit dej'! A toute bro !

La porte claqua sur le visage ravie de Denki, et un énorme soupir de soulagement échappa au fan de la virilité. Sauvé, pour cette fois. Un regard vers le tee-shirt roulé en boule derrière son dos lui signifia qu'il n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Amis, ils étaient censés être amis !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir chers enfants ! Il est minuit, il ne reste que deux jours avant la fin de l'event ! Cependant, je suis à fond pour faire un max de thème de qualité cette semaine, donc oui, je spam XD Ne vous y habituez pas, les délais astronomiques vont revenir -_-**_

 _ **Nous sommes sur un thème à contrainte, qui proposait de faire un UA. Je me suis placée d'un point de vue de musicienne, parce, bah, je suis musicienne ?XD. Plus sérieusement, c'est un thème qui m'a vachement plu, et que j'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ( et bonne nuit peut-être ) et je vous fais des bisous !**_

 **Amour de la musique dans le prés (Thème 25 : Concert en plein air)**

Monter un concert, c'est tout une organisation, même quand vous n'êtes qu'un petit groupe de rien du tout. C'est encore plus compliqué s'il vente, qu'il y a un soleil d'enfer et que les insectes viennent vous déranger quand vous branchez les amplis. Bien sur que vous jouez dehors, c'est l'été, faut en profiter pour se faire un peu de pub devant les badauds ! Ce groupe qui vous tient tant à cœur, c'est celui des Démons Électriques. Oui, le nom est bizarre, c'était ça ou les Pikachus.

La faute de cet idiot de Denki, avec ses idées nulles. Enji aussi n'aidait pas du tout, trop peu de fibre artistique pour un ingé son de génie. Entre lui et leur batteur hyper-violent, aka Bakugo, la nécessité de trouver un nom de groupe était en-dehors de leurs préoccupations. Le point final de cette configuration catastrophique était bien entendu Tokoyami et Mina, le bassiste dépressif et la pianiste surexcitée. Paire improbable aux suggestions les plus étranges, passant des « Kamis de la mort » aux « Rose de la vie ! ». Dans la précipitation, Jirô avait mélangé les propositions, créant leur nom de groupe actuelle : Les Démons Électriques. Plus ridicule tu meurs.

Un soupir échappa encore à la chef de toute cette petite équipe (rôle qu'on lui avait assigné sans lui demander son avis, comme quoi elle serait la plus qualifié en tant que musicienne confirmée). Les jurons colorés de Katsuki qu'elle entendait un peu plus loin était sans aucun doute la preuve qu'il était en train de monter tous le matos sur leur scène improvisé, mais les accords de Denki entrecoupés d'éclats de rire à la Kirishima ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A tous les coups, ils avaient arrêté de tester la justesse du son pour gratter un peu. Mina n'arrivant qu'avec sa traditionnelle demi-heure de retard, Tokoyami en train de remettre des cordes à sa basse...A ce rythme, ils ne seraient jamais prêt à l'heure.

Ça paraissait une si bonne idée pourtant ce concert dehors, un des rares éclairs de génies de Denki. Qu'il avait eu après s'être pris un petit joint de rien du tout, mais qu'il avait eu quand même. Ça devait être un autre truc de groupe, les drogués. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir vérifier que leur poussin préféré n'allait pas s'en griller une avant leur concert, sinon, adieu la seconde guitare. Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle occasion à cause de leur mascotte blonde. Le parc qu'ils avaient dégoté était charmant, l'emplacement se trouvant sous de grands peupliers, herbe verte et proximité d'une fontaine rafraîchissante. Les flyers avaient voler à travers tout le quartier grâce à l'aide gracieuse de leur fan n°1, Ochako. Elle avait promis d'entraîner avec elle tous ceux qu'elle croiserait sur le chemin du parc, en plus des pauvres Ida et Izuku, qui eux n'avaient même pas eu leur mot à dire. Jirô sourit en pensant au trio. Leur premier public, leur premier fans, et occasionnellement leurs amis à tous. C'était peut-être les seules personnes qu'ils verraient ce soir, il était hors de question de les décevoir. Jirô lâcha sans grâce l'ampli qu'elle tenait prêt de celle amener par Katsuki, pestant contre les câbles entremêlés avec ceux des petits spots. La chanteuse toisa du regard leur ingé son et leur baba-cool, en train de reprendre l'ouverture de Star Wars en rigolant. Le raclement de gorge agacé derrière eux fit tourner les têtes des deux compères, et le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme effaça aussitôt leur sourire idiot.

« C'est pas que je vous aime pas les mecs, mais vous pourriez bosser un peu nan ? Il y encore les balance son à faire, et les lumières à brancher.

\- Pourquoi on doit tout faire à deux, Mina et Tokoyami pourraient nous aider aussi ! Se plaignit Denki, se relevant gauchement.

\- Tokoyami a finis sa part, et tu t'attends vraiment à voir débarquer Mina plus de cinq minutes avant le début du concert ? Rétorqua aussitôt la musicienne, toisant du regard son guitariste.

\- J'en ai marre que tu aies toujours raison, râla encore un bon coup Denki, avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Bakugo, qui menaçait de couper ses put*ins de fils s'ils refusaient de se remettre en place.

\- Tokoyami, ta basse fonctionne correctement maintenant ? S'enquit Jirô, se tournant vers le gothique.

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement le brun, faisant résonner ses nouvelles cordes.

\- Cool, tu accorderas Mina quand elle sera là, ok ? Enji, t'en ai où pour le boost du son ? Faut qu'on couvre l'eau et le vent...expliqua la jeune rockeuse.

\- Ouais t'inquiète, je vais te doubler les décibels de tes amplis en trois secondes ! S'enthousiasma le punk aux cheveux rouges.

\- Parfait, alors tout le monde sur le pont, on doit avoir tout brancher pour 21h ! encouragea la chanteuse, tapant dans ses mains.

\- Coucouuu les amis ! S'écria la voix de leur pianiste au style bariolé, traînant son instrument par la poignée, pour agiter son autre bras couvert de bracelets colorés.

\- Mina, t'es enfin arrivé ! S'exclama Kirishima saluant la nouvelle arrivante par un sourire rayonnant. Viens par ici, faut que je m'occupe de coupler vos instruments ensemble !

\- Enji adoré, tu as refaits ta couleur, c'est su-per ! Félicita la demoiselle, sautillant jusqu'à son ami.

\- Ça fait plus viril, Crimson Riot à la même couleur dans ses clips ! Sourit le jeune homme, passant la main dans ses cheveux flambloyant.

\- Espèce de fanboy va ! Éclata de rire la joyeuse jeune fille, commençant à installer avec efficacité son matériel. Un jour je te retrouverai en train de mixer du hard métal, je saurais pourquoi !

\- C'est tellement classe ce qu'il fait aussi ! Renchérit l'ingé son, sortant son plateau de mixage de son sac. Tu savais qu'il avait commencé par bosser das l'industrie du son, exactement comme je vais faire ?

\- T'es pire que Izuku avec son All Might là! s'esclaffa la pianiste. J'te jure, bientôt on te retrouvera avec un tatouage sur le menton pour imiter ton idole !

\- Au moins je ne m'obstine pas à vouloir devenir dessinatrice dans une école toute pourrie..., attaqua en retour le jeune homme, branchant les différentes lumières à son instrument.

\- T'es méchant, elle est pas si nulle mon école d'abord ! Se vexa la jeune femme. Midnight me l'a conseillé !

\- Parce qu'elle est pote avec le directeur ! Tu jamais vu Monsieur Treize et elle manger ensemble ou quoi ? S'exclama le punk, agité.

\- Ouais bah elle est déjà mieux que ton truc d'ingé son bizarre là, vous faites des machins bizarres avec Tetsutetsu ! Rétorqua vertement l'extravagante dame, faisant claquer un accord dramatique sur son clavier.

\- Laisse mon bro en paix, il fait du super boulot !

Mina, Enji. Meilleurs amis depuis aussi longtemps que Jirô les connaissait, soit un sacré bout de temps. C'était eux qui avait marqué les vraies débuts de leur groupe. En allant cherchant Jirô dans le garage de ses parents, en sortant Tokoyami de sa base secrète (sa chambre). En convainquant Bakugo de se joindre à eux, malgré sont mauvais caractère. Puis en ramenant Denki d'une de leur ballade dans les petits bars à talents. Une certaine quantité de bière, de vodka et de marijuna avait ensuite entraîné la création du nom définitif de leur petit groupe, et depuis ils enchaînait concert sur concert. Le trio magique que formait Izuku, Ochako et Ida avait été leur premiers fan du lycée. Même dispersés dans leurs différentes études, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de se réunir pour acclamer leurs amis . C'était grisant de se sentir soutenu. Pour une fille de musicien, rien n'était plus gratifiant à ses yeux que l'amour du publique pour sa création. Elle avait à chaque fois envie de les remercier, de tout son cœur. C'était la croix à la bannière pour percer dans le milieu musical, mais voir trois ou quatre personne se rajouter à chacune de leur apparition au bar Le Yuei, c'était une petite victoire. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec son équipe, ils atteindraient les niveau des fameux EarphoneJack, le groupe mythique de pop rock...Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de calmer Bakugo qu pestait contre la maladresse de Denki qui l'aidait à transporter sa batterie. Comment ce type pouvait avoir réussi le concours d'entrer d'une école d'architecte réputé restait un mystère...

20h55, quelques minutes et leur petit concert allait commencer. La nuit tombait doucement, une brise agréable chassait les vestiges de la chaleur de l'après-midi. Le coucher de soleil donnait des allures féeriques au parc, à l'herbe doré, sèche par endroits. Ses lunettes sur le nez, Denki prenait déjà une pause abominablement outrancière, beaucoup trop heureux de se tenir sur leur mini estrade. Comme quoi Bakugo et ses talents de bricoleurs étaient bien utiles. Pour le coup, il était franchement essentiels qu'ils soient surélevés...parce que Ochako ne rigolait pas du tout quand elle disait qu'elle allait rameuter tous le quartier. Le mégaphone de Ida y participait pour beaucoup, mais le charisme naturelle de Izuku était l'élément décisif de cette machine publicitaire que le trio formait. Il y avait quoi, 60, 70 personnes qui se tenaient debout dans l'herbe ? En enlevant les habitués, il devait bien y avoir une quarantaine totalement nouvelles ! C'était à la fois stressant et terriblement jouissif. Les mains tordus de Mina au-dessus de son clavier montrait clairement que c'était plutôt le stress qui prenait le pas chez elle. Jirô sentait le pic d'adrénaline monter aussi, grattant quelques cordes en attendant que Enji ai vérifié et revérifié les branchements de l'électronique. Il avait d'ailleurs intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un « Grouille ! » sonore de Bakugo, déjà impatient de commencer. Il n'y avait que Tokoyami qui, comme à son habitude, rentrait à l'intérieur de lui-même pour se concentrer. Son maquillage du jour était relativement sobre, de l'eye-liner, un peu de fard à paupières noires, et du rouge à lèvre tout aussi sombre. Yeux fermés, main jouant machinalement avec la croix à l'envers pendu à son cou. La chanteuse sourit, finissant de passer en revue ses troupes. Son regard se tourna vers le publique, discutant tranquillement devant la scène, parfois gobelet à la main, souvent curieux des musiciens. Jirô aperçut au milieu de l'attroupement la grande silhouette de Ida, leur faisant un signe de la main, aussi crispé qu'à son habitude. Mina lui répondit aussitôt à base de « Ida choooooou ! », Denki d'un sourire joyeux, et la chef de groupe du signe rock. On pouvait encore entendre dans le fond la voix de Ochako qui s'évertuait à vanter les mérites de leur musique, et les cheveux verts de Izuku n'arrivait complètement à se confondre avec celui des arbres à l'entré du parc où il distribuait des flyers. Adorable effleurait à peine la dévotion de leurs amis.

D'un signe de menton, Kirishima indiqua à Jirô que tout était prêt. Aussitôt concentré, la jeune fille tira un beau rouge à lèvre de sa poche, pour l'appliquer avec la force de l'habitude sur ses joues, triangles sanglants. Puis, elle donna le signal de départ, sifflant un grand coup avec ses doigts.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous sommes les Démons Électriques, et aujourd'hui, nous allons vous faire vibrer ! Annonça fièrement la rockeuse, les poings en l'air.

Une modeste clameur lui répondit, mais tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux, c'était le principal. D'un signe de tête, elle donna le départ à Tokoyami, qui remis en place son instrument fétiche. Basse de l'enfer, _Dark Shadow_ en action. Le son résonna aussitôt avec puissance, coupant court à toutes les micros conversations qui avaient pu survivre à l'annonce fracassante de la chanteuse. Derrière elle, Jirô entendit les baguettes de Katsuki battre, e Musique !

Ils mettaient toujours tous leur cœur, tout leur amour du son dans leur manière de jouer. Ça se voyait à la folie douce qui s'emparait de Denki quand il grattait ses accords, yeux dans le vague, langue pendante parfois. Mina semblait devenir fée aux doigts évanescentes, dansants une valse envoûtante sur son clavier. Bakugo, pieuvre déchaîné sur les tambours et cymbales, sourire carnassier. Tokoyami et _Dark Shadow_ évidemment, inséparable duo au talent extraordinaire. Jirô ne se laissait jamais de chanter avec eux. Sa voix portait, loin, si loin grâce à leur travail, à leur amour de la musique. Elle voyait la foule danser, s'amuser, rire, encourager leurs efforts. Moment de grâce absolu, où la mélodie fait tomber toutes les barrières imaginables entre public et musiciens, simplement porter par un même courant de mélomane. Tellement prise par le son, que la chanteuse ne remarquait même plus le nombre de personne réunit. Le compte se perdait aux abords du parc, en grimpant sur un arbre, on aurait vu une bonne centaine de personnes réunit pour écouter et s'amuser. Kirishima modifiait le volume, les effets, les lumières, rajoutant toujours plus d'amplitudes aux musiciens au fur et à mesure que tous le quartier affluait pour les voir, les entendre à défaut.

Dans la mémoire collective, c'est là que sera nez la renommée des Démons Électriques. Dans le souvenir du groupe, ce fut le moment où se cristallisèrent leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, et leur amour profond de la musique, autour de la mélodie.

En cela, c'était sans doute le plus beau concert qu'ils donnèrent jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yellow everybody ! Me revoila ! Avec un nouvel Os, oui oui oui XD**_

 _ **Malgré le titre, je vous jure que ne vais pas choquer vos mirettes aujourd'hui don't worry ! C'est plutôt une vue de l'esprit en réalité. C'est encore un thème à contrainte, où il fallait placer un couple peu vu, ou qu'on souhaiterait voir plus. Je choisis donc le TamakixMirio, parce qu'ils sont tellement adorables et tellement sous représenté (écrivez sur eux, please). I y a du spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, donc faite gaffe, zapper si besoin !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et à demain pour de nouveaux faaabuleux Os !**_

 **Nudiste (Thème 15 : Maillots de bains)**

Il faisait un temps exécrable. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme, au vu de la fine bruine, du vent froid et de la mer verdâtre. Vraiment, il fallait tout le charisme de Mirio pour que Tamaki accepte d'être traîner à la plage. Enthousiasme délirant qu'il ne perdait toujours pas, en faisant la roue sur le sable trempée. Il avait sortie un ciré jaune citron, et affublé son timide préféré d'un imperméable violet. Sans doute dégotté dans une boutique de fringues aux alentours, il l'avait perdu cinq minutes après avoir murmuré qu'ils allaient être trempés. Cinq minutes de plus, et il revenait avec ses trésors anti-pluie, un sourire toujours immense plaqué sur le visage. Il dépassait presque de sa capuche.

Mirio avait ensuite tiré sur sa manche, dévalant les marches qui menait à la plage, le poussant vers la marée déchaînée. Il n'y avait pas un chat sur toute l'étendue de sable mouillée, même pas un mouette voletant près du ciel gris. C'était presque déprimant. Presque parce que Tamaki n'arrivait pas complètement à se plonger dans ses idées noires, avec l'espèce de pissenlit géant qui sautillait partout autour de lui. C'était son truc, à Lemillion, de le distraire de son pessimisme naturelle en s'amusant de tout. Il le faisait déjà à huit ans, en dessinant des costumes de héros pour eux deux, à quinze en l'encourageant à entrer à Yuei. Un optimiste de nature, ami avec le pire pessimiste de la création. Fallait le faire, comme disait Nieji.

Son attention se fixa de nouveau sur son meilleur ami, qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras à quelques mètres de là où il s'était assis, menton sur les genoux.

« Tamaki, je suis sur que l'eau est délicieuse, ça te dis qu'on se baigne ? S'exclama joyeusement le blond, balançant son ciré jaune poussin par-dessus sa tête.

\- Mirio, la température de la mer ne doit pas dépasser les 15°, je suis sur qu'on va devenir bleu, et chopper une pneumonie, et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, souffla la -jeune homme, déjà déprimé par la perspective de la baignade.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle est délicieuse ! Rétorqua l'optimiste, jetant tee-shirt, short, et chaussures derrière lui. Aller viens, les héros ne craignent ni le froid ni la pluie !

\- Tu vas choppé un rhume je te dis, et, attend, tu avais mis un maillot de bain ? Fit remarquer, abasourdi, le transformiste de la bouffe.

\- Bien entendu ! C'est pas parce qu'il fait moche qu'on ne peut pas se baigner ! S'écria Lemillion, se précipitant dans l'eau. Qu'est ce que je disais, elle est à une température parfaitement acceptable !

\- Tu vas mourir noyé, soupira le défaitiste, regardant cependant avec intérêt son ami en train de se battre avec les vagues un peu plus loin. Ne t'éloigne pas trop !

\- Aller viens ! s'époumona encore le héro passe-muraille, commençant un brasse gracieuse.

Depuis la plage, Tamaki se releva gauchement, dansant d'un pieds sur l'autre. Il voyait les cheveux blonds de Mirio qui dansaient avec l'eau grisâtre, ses exclamations à chaque mètre parcourus. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien s'amuser...Malgré les risques de pneumonies, de rhume, d'hypothermie, et de toutes les autres maladies que l'océan pouvait véhiculer à cause de la pollution. Mais bizarrement, ses idées noires avaient du mal à rester au premier plan de sa conscience. La bonne humeur de Mirio semblait prendre le pas sur son côté déprimé. Sa fascination pour les cheveux trempés de son meilleur ami influait peut-être un peu sur sa vision de la vie. Y aller, ne pas y aller, y aller, ne pas y aller...Au bout du compte, le sourire adorable de Lemillion le fit abandonner son boycott de la baignade en soupirant. Son imperméable couvrant ses vêtements, il se lança vers la mer avec réticence, frissonnant quand ses orteils se glissèrent dans l'eau. Quoi quand disait le sosie de Tintin, elle restait froide pour le plein été. Des algues lui léchait les chevilles, des pierres lui écorchaient les plantes de pieds, sérieusement, pourquoi il s'était embarqué dans cette entreprise voué à l'échec ?

« Tamaki, tu te décides ? C'est super, je me sentais un peu seul avec les poissons justement ! S'exclama Mirio, faisant des signes de la main au timide SunEater.

D'accord, c'était peut-être pour cet air joyeux qui se peignait sur le visage si décidé du blond. Avec prudence, Tamaki se glissa jusqu'à la taille dans la mer définitivement glacée, approchant doucement l'autre jeune homme. Le crawl énergique que faisait Lemillion depuis dix bonnes minutes devaient l'aider à maintenir une température corporelle acceptable, car pour sa part, le pessimiste de nature frissonnait. La pluie, le vent...Il fallait avoir un véritable sens inné de l'héroïsme pour survivre à un temps pareil. Un demi-sourire échappa à SunEater : évidemment que Mirio était un héro-né, capable de créer des héros à la seul force de sa volonté. Lui même avait bénéficié de ce charisme de naissance, cette force d'âme.

« Alors, elle est bonne nan ? S'extasia l'optimiste, surgissant soudain de l'eau devant Tamaki.

La surprise fit se crisper le pauvre transformiste, qui remonta ses bras contre son torse, pour ouvrir de grands yeux face à l'imposante carrure de son confrère apprenti-héro. La où lui passait pour un freluquet, Mirio aurait pu passer pour un catcheur expérimenté. Les pieds plantés dans le sable, l'eau salée dégoulinait de son torse comme autant de mini-cascades. Le regard effaré du brun suivit les gouttelettes descendant lentement vers le bas, toujours plus bas...Il remonta brusquement la tête vers on acolyte, très incertain quand à la teneur exacte de ses pensés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu, avec sa tendance à l'exhibitionnisme, mais bizarrement, l'eau donnait un aspect beaucoup plus _intéressant_ à la peau de Mirio. Nan, nan, il ne devait pas suivre ce courant de penser, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

« Mais tu as froid ! Remarqua le sosie de Tintin, soudain préoccupé par la chaire poule de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas très grave, c'est juste à cause du vent et de toute manière on aurait eu froid aujourd'hui, bredouilla le brun, le regard tourné vers une vague quelconque à sa gauche.

\- Eh, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade, affirma avec bienveillance Lemillion. Viens par là.

Sans prévenir, encore, Tamaki s retrouva le nez collé contre le dit torse de son meilleur ami, les bras de celui-ci se posant dans dos, barrière à la bise marine. Passé le moment de stupéfaction muette, SunEater se rendit compte avec étonnement que faire un câlin à Mirio n'était pas aussi étrange qu'il l'aurait pensé. En fait c'était plutôt agréable, et chaud, ça sentait le soleil et la violette..D'accord, il courrait littéralement sur le chemin de pensés qu'il avait évincé tout à l'heure. Timidement, il tendit les bras vers le dos de sa bouillotte du moment, rendant le câlin à qui de droit. Réponse immédiate de la dite bouillotte, qui resserra son emprise sur son pessimiste favori.

C'était quand même drôle la vie. Il était ami avec un optimiste obsessionnelle, alors que lui-même était un pessimiste de nature. Il aimait le calme et la solitude, trop timide pour oser parler. Tandis que Mirio adorait tout le monde, se préoccupait de tout le monde, et avait une confiance en lui défiant toute concurrence. « Tu me donnes la force de m'améliorer ». Idiot. Idiot sans nom. Comme si lui, pauvre héro avec un Alter fluctuent, y était pour quoi que ce soit dans le travail infernal qu'il avait accompli pour devenir Lemillion. C'était plutôt à lui de le remercier d'être toujours là pour l...

« Euh, Tamaki, c'est moi où tu avais oublié ton maillot de bain ? S'enquit à son oreille le blond.

\- A ton avis ? Soupira avec gêne le pauvre SunEater.

\- ...Je te dis ça comme ça, mais je crois que t'a paumé ton caleçon aussi.

Rougeur brûlante sur les joues du brun. Oups.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Deux heures avant la fin, mais je suis encore dans les temps !**_

 _ **Après l'humour, l'horreur ! Je préviens les âmes sensibles, sauter cet Os, il est pour le coup pas pour ceux avec l'estomac fragile. mon côté morbide qui ressort je suppose X). Je suis une psychopathe en puissance, que voulez vous ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et bon courage !**_

 **Cauchemars marins (Thème 19 : Derrière les rochers)**

Quand elle était plus jeune, Tsuyu partait très souvent à la mer en été. Sa famille et elle étant d'origine batracienne, la proximité de l'eau en période de chaleur leur était d'un grand secours. Son frère et sa sœur courraient jouer dans l'eau, leurs parents toujours attentifs à ne pas les perdre de vu. Avec des petites grenouilles à peine sortie de leur phase de têtards, il valait mieux être prudent au cas où ils se laisseraient emporter par le courant. Aussi, Tsuyu avait tendance à se retrouver un peu seule pendant ses vacances. Elle avait onze ans à peine, mais ne se sentait déjà plus l'âme aventureuse comme ses benjamins. Ses promenades sur le sable était plus calme, plus mesuré.

Profitant du calme tout relatif de la crique, du vent doux qui balayait la plage et du paysage ravagé de la côte. C'était l'avantage d'adhérer à toutes surface, leur famille avait accès à des lieux inconnus du commun des mortels. Parfois, ce n'était que rochers escarpés, pic dangereux et saillis coupantes. Mais souvent, le sable immaculé se révélait dans des crevasses pentus, entre deux pans de terre. Petit coin de paradis perdu, où chaque strate de la roche se décomposait au-dessus d'eux.

Ce que Tsuyu préférait par-dessous tout dans leurs excursions, c'était l'exploration des rochers. Sur les plages ordinaires, l'excessive présence humaine faisait souvent fuir les crabes, et autres crustacés. La quiétude des criques permettait d'observer ses petits animaux, devenus si rare en période estival. Ainsi, Tsuyu collectionnait coquillages, bernard-l'hermite, couteaux, pinces de crabe...Des pages et des pages d'un herbier marin, toujours plus riche chaque année.

La jeune fille comptait d'ailleurs récupérer des huîtres fraîches cette années, celles qu'elle gardait de sa petite enfance avait croisé le chemin de sa sœur et de sa phase de destruction par piétinement. En prime, elle avait été sermonnée pour avoir laissé traîner ses trésors de plage à proximité de la petite. Enfin, ça devait être une composante essentielle du rôle d'aîné responsable, toujours faire attention aux autres membres de sa famille. En dehors d'elle, bien entendu.

Son pas était assuré, tandis qu'elle sautait de rochers en rochers, vers la petite mare qu'elle savait remplie d'espèces en tout genre. Elle avait même vu des têtards dedans une fois, qu'elle avait salué avec tout le respect qu'on doit à un cousin génétique. Juste quelque huîtres, et le tour était joué ! Elle retournerait bronzer à côté de ses parents batraciens. Un saut de plus, et la voilà en haut du promontoire rocheux. Le problème, c'est qu'à la place de sa cavité scintillante, se trouvait une masse sombre et visqueuse. Le nez de Tsuyu se fronça sous le coup de l'odeur, insupportable. Mélange atroce entre l'iode de la mer et la putréfaction de la chose échoué. Glissant le long de son perchoir, la demoiselle s'approcha de l'immondice. On aurait dit une sorte de sac, gonflé par son contenu et couvert d'algues jaunis sur le dessus. Ça avait des bouts livides, flasques et poisseux. Les relents surtout, cette odeur suffocante qui prenait à la gorge à quelques mètres déjà de la chose. S'accroupissant à bonne distance, la jeune grenouille pencha la tête pour observer. Sous la masse d'algues, elle croyait discerner un agencement familier, comme une bouche, ou un nez. A l'aide d'une branche traînant là, elle souleva un peu le rideau végétale qui recouvrait le « haut » de la chose. Deux yeux blancs, vitreux, regardaient sans ciller le rocher d'où la batracienne était descendu. Un frisson d'horreur traversa Tsuyu, qui recula brusquement vers les bords de la petite mare. C'était une femme. Une femme qui ressemblait à un sac gonflé par l'eau. La peau livide, qui dépassait de sa robe bon marché.

Le bond qu'elle fit pour s'enfuir fut le plus haut de toute sa vie.

La police ne put jamais identifier le corps. Trop abîmé par la marée et les rochers apparemment. Ils supposèrent, sans doute à raison, que ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses victime du trafic d'être humains actif dans le coin. Les passagers un peu trop turbulents étaient proprement jetés à l'eau, un poids au pieds et les mains liés. La femme ici avait du réussir à se libérer, et nager jusqu'à l'épuisement. La marée l'avait projeté dans la petite enclave de Tsuyu, où elle demeurait sans doute depuis plusieurs jours.

Les agents des forces de l'ordre furent très gentil avec elle. Ils lui parlèrent doucement, lui donnèrent un sucette, et lui dire que rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute. Au contraire, elle avait retrouver le corps d'une innocente, qui allait être enterrée dignement, tout ça grâce à elle. C'était aussi les mots de ses parents, entre deux gestes de réconforts et paroles rassurantes.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien du tout »

« Tu as été très courageuse, c'est remarquable pour une petite fille comme toi »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant »

C'était de paroles gentilles, mais un peu facile aux yeux de Tsuyu. Bien entendu qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'était pas bête. Un cadavre reste un cadavre, malgré toute la volonté du monde de le ramener vers la vie. C'était malheureux, mais la mort était, et reste une chose inévitable. Cependant, à la phrase « Ne t'inquiète de rien, tout ira bien », l'enfant était démangé de répondre que si, elle allait s'inquiéter, parce qu'il avait des pirates très vilains qui enlevaient des gens pour les vendre comme des bonbons. C'était nulle. C'était inadmissible. Ça la mettait très en colère.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle était toujours aussi furieuse. Silencieuse, elle ne prêtait pas attention au babillage de ses frère et sœur, tout intrigué par la présence d'hommes en uniformes à leur traditionnelles vacances à la plage. Ses parents essayaient aussi de la distraire, en vain. Elle restait muette, jusqu'à descendre de voiture sans un mot et monter dans sa chambre, le regard inquiets de ses géniteurs suivant son avancé.

A la place de la colère noire du début, avait succédé une rage froide, glaciale. Infiniment plus calculatrice et réfléchi. Tsuyu s'installa à son bureau tout neuf, pour ouvrir son ordinateur. Elle se mit à chercher le plus d'informations possibles sur les pirates et leurs victimes, les disparues que l'on soupçonnaient d'avoir été enlevé par cette bande de malfrats bien organisés. Les familles des victimes avaient ouvert un sites, où les noms des filles, des fils, des mères et des pères défilaient sans discontinuer pendant des pages et des pages. Beaucoup était barrés d'un bandeau noire. Les yeux immenses de la jeune fille se fermèrent doucement, au fur et à mesure que les émotions de la journée retombait mollement. Une fatigue purement nerveuse l'envahie, puis l'englouti. Elle s'effondra sur son clavier, sans avoir pu reconnaître le visage de la morte quelque part.

Dans son rêve, elle était débout, et non allongé. Plantés sur ses deux pieds, elle fixait de son regard vide la petite grenouille en face d'elle, incapable du moindre mouvement. On en entendait les bruits de la mer au loin, respiration immuable de l'océan. Mais autour des deux femmes, rien que l'obscurité, et la lueur mortifère entourant la noyé. Ses ongles de pieds raclaient le sol quand elle marchait vers Tsuyu, toujours immobile. Il y avait de l'eau qui la suivait, ombre mortelle et insaisissable. La grenouille sentait la marée monter jusqu'à ses orteils, déjà immergés. L'odeur de l'iode, mélangé à celle de la putréfaction, l'empêchait de respirer, la faisait suffoquer comme un poison. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, et l'inconnue continuait d'avancer vers elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa découvreuse, ruisselante. Ses yeux blancs et vides, sa peau livide et ses algues sur sa tête, chevelure d'argent pour une femme qui ne vieillirait plus jamais. Son doigt déchiqueté traça lentement la courbe de la mâchoire de Tsuyu, qui n'arrivait pas à hurler pour la repousser. Elle frissonnait au contact de la chair glacé, de l'humidité sous-jacente qu'elle laissait sur sa peau. La bouche de la morte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant un trou béant, d'où s'échappait eau saumâtre et crustacés. Paroles sous-marine incompréhensibles, qui remplir cependant la batracienne d'une terreur immense. Puis, à la place des mots désarticulés, un vagissement, pure cri de douleur.

Le cri dura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se rende compte que c'était elle qui criait. Assise sur son lit à l'internat, en sueur.

Le tapotement à la porte de sa chambre fit relever la tête de ses genoux à la grenouille. Un faible croassement d'assentiment fut suffisant pour qu'Ochako passe la tête dans l'embrasure, encore un peu ensommeillé.

« Tsuyu ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Un regard mouillé de la petite batracienne lui apprit avec certitude que oui. Doucement, la maîtresse de la lévitation vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie, pour lui administrer un câlin de réconfort réglementaire. La pauvre grenouille était encore toute tremblante, les yeux fixes et inquiets. Toujours avec autant de parcimonie dans les gestes, Uravity caressa le dos de son amie, tentative de la rassurée. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme cessa enfin de trembler comme une feuille morte. Inspiré, expiré. Inspiré, expiré. Elle se calmait, lentement. Desserrant un peu les bras autour de ses jambes, Tsuyu releva la tête vers sa bienfaitrice et voisine de chambre. Le sourire réconfortant que lui offrit la jeune fille eu tôt fait de dissiper les réminiscences du fantôme.

« Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? Proposa gentiment Ochako, s'installant carrément sur la couverture emmêlé.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas Ochako-san, murmura la batracienne. Peut-être un autre jour ?

\- Oui, pas de souci, assura sa voisine, un grand sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, pour te rassurer ?

\- Oui, oui je veux bien si ça te dérange pas, approuva la grenouille, relevant des yeux de petite fille terrifiée vers son amie.

\- Par contre je te préviens, j'ai tendance à parler en dormant, j'espère que le bruit ne te dérange pas, chuchota avec amusement la maman du soir.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, je crois que ça va m'aider à dormir, répliqua aussitôt Tsuyu, se glissant sous la couette.

\- Bonne nuit Tsuyu, fait de beaux rêves cette fois !

Le très léger sourire de la grenouille était confiant. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas dérangé par son monstre nocturne. Elle avait l'intime conviction.


End file.
